Chad, is the perfect boyfriend
by xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx
Summary: well, i saw this ADORABLE list on myspace, : and i really wanted to make a story of it. i suck with summeries. sorry!
1. The List

First off, heres the list. I will not go in order by the way. :P

give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in.

leave her cute text notes.

kiss her in front of your friends.

tell her she is gorgeous

look into her eyes when you talk to her.

let her mess with your hair

touch her hair.

just walk around with her.

forgive her for her mistakes.

look at her like she`s the only one you see.

tickle her even when she says stop.

hold her hand when you`re around your friends.

when she starts swearing at you, tell her you love her.

let her fall asleep in your arms

get her mad, then kiss her.

tease her and let her tease you back.

stay up all night with her when she`s sick.

watch her favorite movie with her.

kiss her forehead.

write her letters.

let her wear your clothes.

when she`s sad, hang out with her.

let her know she`s important.

let her take all the photos she wants of you.

kiss her in the pouring rain.

you tell her, love her like you've never loved someone before.

So basically, im going to write a story about each of these. (:

love xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx


	2. Hang Out With Her When She is Sad

Me: So, do we own chad dylan cooper?

Best Friend: no.. hes not real.

Me: CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS SOOOO REAL!

Best friend: umm no, we dont own him.. and we dont own sonny with a chance ethier.

Me: what do we own?

Best friend: nothing..

Me: (sigh)

First Saying: When shes sad, hang out with her.

Chads POV:

There she was. The brunette that took my heart. She was sitting alone at her lunch table, which is unusual, usually shes surronded by those "funny people". She looked sad, and it pained me to see her like that. I mean she wasnt her smiling self, she was just messing with the food..(or substance is a better word) on her plate.

I was thinking of what to do, when I remembered an email I got like 2 days ago. It was titled, "How to Be the best Boyfriend you can be". The first one on the list stated, "hang out with her when she is sad."

Well, im not her boyfriend, just her soon to be boyfriend. With that I had to smile, just the thought of being Sonny Monroes boyfriend made me giddy. (what the hell? Did I just say giddy!) I got my rack of lamb, (you got to love the cook staff) and sat down next to sonny.

"Hey Sonny, you look kinda down, so I wanted to see what was up," I smoothly said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is caring? Wow, whats the occasion?" Sonny threw back at me. She was definatly in a bad mood, I could tell.

"Okay listen sonny, I see your in a bad mood and I wanna help, like i've said before I have my moments, so how about we go out for ice cream after lunch?" I asked sonny right before I bit into this delicious piece of lamb.

"Well, im not eating this..so how about when your finsished we go.." Sonny said pushing the plate with all that.. umm substance on it.

"Sounds great," I told her taking another bite.

"I know this is gonna sound, kind of rude.. but umm can I ask when you started caring for me? I mean your never this nice," Sonny asked looking down, I think she was blushing, but I just cant tell.

"Well Sonny, I've always cared for you, but its just I have a rep to protect, and that why im not nice all the time," I stated trying to be as honest as I could without confessing my love for her.

"Oh.. well I like this Chad," Sonny told me staring right into my deep blue eyes. Of course my blue eyes were nothing compared to her brown eyes, they reminded me of chocolate, which is my favorite sweet. They just made me melt.

"Thank you, That means a lot, so lets go, im sick of lamb," I said pushing it away and getting up from the table.

"Okay," Sonny stated as she got up from the table, "Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"Do you know me at all? Like I would tell you," I stated. Haha like I wouldnt keep it a secret. I'm Chad Dylan Fricken Cooper. Making the ladies swoon since 1992.

"Awww, Chad.. pweasee!" Sonny pleaded with those damn puppy dogs eyes, why did she have to be so damn cute. I can't handle so much cuteness!

"Sonny, don't do that, you know I can never say no to puppy dogs eyes," I confessed trying to look away.

"Okay fine chad, dont tell me.." Sonny said in the saddest voice I have ever heard.

"Okay Okay! We are going to the ice cream stand in the park, then I thought we could walk around a little bit!" I kind of shouted at her, "Please dont be sad anymore!"

"Chad, I was never sad, Its okay really, well I was sad because I was alone before, but now i'm not, thanks to you!" Sonny said sounded apologetic, then she kissed me cheek before she added this little note, "Thanks for being so concerned."

Her lips just burned my cheek, I wanted that feeling on my lips but I knew that time wasn't going to come soon. I mean she just sent sparks throughout my body. With every touch. She was going to kill me, I swear!

"Chad, can we walk to the park? I'm really not in the mood to get driven around," Sonny said her dark chocolate brown eyes were filling with tears.

"Sure Sonshine, whatever you want," I told her. I wanted to make her feel like whatever she needed I would get for her, like I was her knight in shining armor.

"Did you just call me sonshine?" Sonny asked me, her face filled with that toothy grin i've come to love so much.

"Yeah, its my nickname, you like it?" I asked smiling.

"I love it, wow chad you really helped me feel better," Sonny told me her cheeks with a little bit more pink in them then there was before.

"I know this might not be the right thing to ask, but what was wrong?"

"Well, my boyfriend is going away for a while, and im going to miss him," Sonny confessed looking down at her black and white converse.

"You have a boyfriend?" DAMN! What the hell? She totally flirts with me, when she has a BOYFRIEND.

"Yeah, his name is Shane, and he lived in the apartment building I did, and anyways, hes going to some camp, and im gonna miss him," Sonny told me.

"Oh im sorry," I think the hurt was in my eyes when she told me this. I wanted to cry, but Chad Dylan Cooper does not do crying.

"Its okay, I can call him and talk to him, but I can't help but think hes gonna find someone prettier then me, and cheat on me and that was why I was crying," Sonny said. The tears were coming to her eyes, I had to make her feel better.

"Sonny, There is noone prettier then you, and if Shane cheats on you, hes a jerk and doesn't deserve you," Smiling at her well I was smiling at how good I must of made her feel. She turned to me with the biggest smile and hugged me. I heard her mumble thank you, and I just held her tight. She pulled away and ran to the ice cream stand,

"CHAAAAAAD! Hurrry up!" She screamed at me.

"Sonnnnnnnnnnnnny i'm coming!" I screamed back. This girl, wow, she was so crazy and I loved that about her, I walked by over to her.

"Umm, I'll have a chocolate cone please," Sonny said in the cutest voice. Stupid cute.

"Vaniella please," I told the man filling our cones. He scared me, I mean his hands looked like they were about to squish the cone. He was just a scary looking dude, he was bald.. I mean he had a tatoo of a skull.. ON HIS HEAD! Weirddd!

We grabbed out ice cream cones and walked around the park. We told each other a lot of stories about each other, stories I didnt nessacirly want to hear, but its nice too know about sonny. She made me fall in love even more then I did before. But then again, I fall more for her everyday anyways, atleast this way I think shes falling for me too.


	3. Tickle Her Even When She Says Stop

_My Best Friend: so i've got some good news.  
Me: omg, we own sonny with a chance?  
My Best Friend: um no, we dont. But we do have miley cyrus tied up in the basment!  
Me: ohmy! Why do we have Miley Cyrus?  
MBF: Cuse.. we could own something if she signs the damn papers.  
Me: oh.. well I dont want to own her. Shes annoying, with cool songs.  
MBF: yes. True, but if we own her.. we can do anything we want.  
Me: anything? (laughs evily)  
MBF: yes.! Only if she signs the paper.  
Me: so we dont own anything now?  
MBF: umm no. (sigh)_

**Saying 2: Tickle her even when she says stop.**

**CHADS POV:**

"Chad?" Sonny asked me taking a small lick of her ice cream cone.

"Yeah Sonny?" I asked back.

"You have ice cream on your face," Sonny replied giggling that cute sonny giggle.

"Where?" I was completey embarssed, how long has there been ice cream on my face? Oh my god. This could be black mail!

"Right there," Sonny said as she wiped some ice cream on my nose. She ran away giggling before I could even comprehend what had just happen. I finally realized that she put ice cream on my nose. Damn, she was fast runner, I can as fast as I could to catch up with her.

"Sonny! I'm so going to get you for that!" I screamed running almost up to her.

Sonny turned quickly so quickly I didnt notice and ended running into the wall. I fell backwords onto the grass. I layed there thinking of what just happened. Sonny Monroe just out ran me, and she ran me into a wall! Ahh, She was my type of girl.

"Chad! Are you okay?" Sonny said running over to me.

"Yeah, im fine, just ran into the wall," I confessed sitting up in the grass.

"Its all my fault, I am so sorry!" Sonny apologized, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my, Sonny im okay really. It didnt hurt," I told her.

"Okay, Are you sure?" She asked me.

"100 percent sure sonshine," I confirmed. She smiled at me, and started laughing.

"You still have the ice cream on your nose," She laughed and wiped the ice cream off. "All better Chad."

"Thank you, but theres something you forgot," I smirked after telling this to Sonny. I was going to get her back, I knew it.

"What did-?" Before she could finish her question I shoved my ice cream cone on her nose. All of sudden I hear not laughing but screaming. "CHAD! I'm ALERGIC TO VANILLA!"

"Oh god I am so sorry," I wiped all the ice cream off her face.

"Chad..." Sonny said, she sounded like her lips were swelling.

"Sonny im so sorry. I didnt know you were allergic, and i--" Sonny interuppted me right there,

"Shh, Chad im not allergic to vanilla," Sonny confessed laughing.

"Wait, why did you tell me you were then?" I was confused. Sonny was laughing, and I didnt understand why.

"To scare you," Sonny told me. "It worked didnt it?" She laughed a little harder laying down on the grass.

"Oh your so going down," I said right before I started tickling sonny. I was tickling her neck, and then started tickling her sides.

"Chad! Stop!!" Sonny said giggling unctroablly.

"No! Not until you apologize," I said smirking. I tickled her more and noticed how she started laughing harder as I moved my arms up and down her sides.

"Chad! Please Stop!!" Sonny said, I could barely understand between all the laughter. But me being Chad Dylan Cooper, was able to dechpier it.

"Not until I hear my apology!" I screamed making her laugh more and more.

"Okay Okay! I'm sorry!" Sonny admited in deafeat.

I stopped tickling her. I looked at her, she has never looked more beautiful. The sun was shining agaisnt her chesnut colored hair, and her eyes filled with tears of laughter, and she had the biggest smile on her face. I just wanted to kiss her, but she had a boyfriend, and I had to control myself.

"Thank you," I said getting out of my trance.

"Chad, your so sweet when your ego shuts up," Sonny told me closing her eyes and basking in the sun.

"Well, thanks?" I said not knowing if it was a compliment or she was making fun of me. Her arms moved up and down the grass.

"ooooh, the grass is soo soft," It sounded like Sonny was moaning. That was hot, I wish it was me making her make the moaning sounds. Of course we wouldnt be in the park. And there would be no grass, we would be in my big soft bed, with my big soft blankets. And sonnys pants would be next to my big soft bed. My pants would also be next to my big soft bed. I was deep in thought about, well (clears throat) you know. Haha, anyways I was caught out of my trance by a cute sound. It was Sonny, she was snoring. She had fallen asleep. I wanted to wake her up, but she was just too cute. A few minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Ahh, chad? Why am I on the grass? Why was I sleeping?" Sonny asked me hoplessly confused.

"I'm not sure, you layed down and fell asleep, did you know you snore?" I told her. She blushed a light shade of pink. "Here let me wake you up," I started to tickle her again.

"Chad! Stop it!" Sonny said beginning to laugh again.

"Say it!" I screamed. She know excatley what she had to say to get me to stop.

"Never! I will never say that! Again!" Sonny screamed. She was laughing hard. Her laugh was soo cute, I mean seriously who has a cuter laugh? Noone thats who.

"Then you will be tickled to death," I said tickling her sids harder.

"Okay OKAY! You are the greatest actor of our generation," Sonny said defeated yet once again today.

"Thats 2 for Cooper, 0 for Monroe," I said after I stopped tickling her.

"Umm who ran you into a wall? And out ran you? And put ice cream on your nose? Yeah me thats who," Sonny pointed out. "So I think its 3 for Sonshine, 2 for chaddy!"

"Chaddy?" I asked confused.

"Its my nickname for you," Sonny giggled after she said this.

"Well we should prolly get back to the studio, your random friends prolly want you back," I told her standing up. I put out my hand and helped her up.

"Yup, lets go chaddy!" She giggled and joyfully skipped away. What a weird girl, but I love her.. So much.


	4. Watch Her Favorite Movie With Her

_MBF: breanna, I have bad news. (sigh)  
Me: oh my, what is it?  
MBF: miley cyrus got away.  
Me: HOW!  
MBF: im not sure, but shes gone.  
Me: so we still own nothing?  
MBF: yes.. (sigh)_

**Saying 3: Watch her favorite movie with her.**

**Chads POV:**  
We got to the studio, it was strangley quite.

"Sonny, what time is it?" I asked.  
"Uhh, She got out and checked her phone, oh my its 6:30 already!"  
"Oh, that explains why noone is here", I stated.  
"Yeah..."  
"So you wanna come over to hang?" I asked hopefully, with some hope in my eyes.  
"You mean to your house?" Sonny asked looking like she was shocked or something.  
"Uhh sure, we could watch a movie or something," I suggested.  
"Okay, sounds good, but on one condition!"  
"What?"  
"We watch my favorite movie," Sonny smirked after she said this.  
"Oh god, what are you gonna make me watch?" I was afraid of the answer I was gonna get, how much you wanna bet it was gonna be high school musical. With that stupid zac efron, and knowing sonny it is gonna be the first one, because he has a shirtless scene. Oh great.  
"High School Musical!" Sonny screamed.  
"How did I know?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm. This was going to be hell, but if sonnys happy I will be.  
"So are we gonna go watch it?"  
"Sure Sonny, lets go,"  
We both got into my baby, my black and shiny brand spanking new baby. God did I love that car, it was the perfect car for me. After my old one got filled with elephant manure, stupid randoms, I got a new one!  
"Chad? Can we turn on the radio please?" Sonny asked me reaching towards the radio.  
"Sure, go ahead," I told her.  
She turned on a station and music filled the speakers. I loved this song, but of course Sonny changed the station on me. She turned on some lameass country station. The music was pretty good, but Chad Dylan Cooper does not listen to country.  
"Chad, is this your house?" Sonny asked amazed by how big and awesome my house is.  
"Impressive right?" I asked cockily.  
"Ha ha, trying to impress me are we Cooper?" Sonny snapped back at me smirking.  
"Haha no," I snapped back.  
We got out of the car and walked inside. The first thing I noticed was Sonny looking into the floor, its like she was looking at her reflection or something, which isnt weird cuse shes beautiful and should look at herself.  
"Where are we watching the movie?" Sonny asked eying up the whole house.  
"Downstairs, come on," I said grabbing her hand and walking downstairs with her. She gasped when we got downstairs.  
"You have a movie theather? Really Chad?" Sonny asked gaping in awe.  
"Yes sonny, really, I told her. Close your mouth, flys will nest," Sonny giggled she sat in a seat, and sat on the one next to her. The movie started playing, and I just screamed in my head, welcome to hell chad.. welcome to hell.  
The first song came on, I have seen this movie so many times I sang along in my head, not knowing if sonny was going to sing or not, so I waited for the girl part to start.  
"I never believed in what I couldn't see, Never opened my heart, too all the possiblites,"Sonny sang it was soft but it sounded better then that gabriella..or vanessa..or whomever chick.  
To make her feel better about singing, I started singing at the part where they both sang,  
"I know," Me and sonny both sang. Sonny looked at me startled when she sang her line,  
"That has something has changed,"  
"Never felt this way," We both sang,  
"And right here tonight," Sonny sang.  
"This could be the start, of something new," We both sang.  
"It feels so right," Sonny sang.  
"To be here with you," We both sang.  
Well you get the picture, we sang the whole first song and the other troy and gabriella songs. Then breaking free came on. This was a huge girl part song, I hope sonny could handle it. I mean she was an amazing singer, best that i've heard in a long while!  
"Were soaring, flyin, theres not a star in heaven that we cant reach," I sang looking over at sonny when I was finished. It was hard to sing the next part I knew that, I've had some pretty good singers come through here and try to and they couldnt do it, lets see if sonny can.  
"If were tryin, so were breaking free," sonny sang this perfectly, I mean she hit the high note in the beginning and it was amazing.  
"You know the world can see us, in a way thats different from who we are," I sang belting it out. I wanted sonny to sing louder so I can really hear her voice.  
"Creating space between us, till were seperate hearts," Sonny sang still quiet, I mean it sounded good like everything else but I still wanted to hear her belt out some notes.  
"But your faith it gives me strength, the strength to," We both sang I was belting but sonny wasnt. Grrr!  
"Believe," Sonny sang still quiet.  
"Were breaking free," I sang not belting but loud.  
"Were soarin," Sonny belted out. Damn she was amazing when she belted, I loved it.  
"Flyin," I sang shocked at how good Sonny sounded.  
We both sang the song, and let me tell you sonny blew we away with the last note. I had no idea she was such a good singer.  
"Sonny, you are an amazing singer", I told her looking into her chocolate colored eyes.  
"Thanks chad, your really good too," She told me she was blushing. She looked so cute right then and there.  
"So how long have you been able to sing?" I asked looking towards the screen were they were all dancing to a song.  
"A while, I write songs and stuff too, I accutaly wrote my friend mitchie a song for the camp she was going to next week," She confessed to me.  
"Can I hear the songs sometime?"  
"Ahh, sure sometime,"  
"Cool, chad dylan cooper is stoked,"  
"Please dont talk in third person, it is sooo unattractive,"  
"So if I dont talk in third person, I am attractive?" I winked after this one.  
"Haha no, but you'll be more attractive if you dont,"  
"Okay, you know im hot,"  
"Hot yeah, sure whatever," Sonny rolled her eyes.  
"You know it monroe, just admit it,"  
"Not until you admit you like the movie high school musical," Stupid sonny with her stupid clever arguments and her stupid smirk.  
"I dont like that movie,"  
"And your not hot,"  
"Fine, I like high school musical its a good movie,"  
"Fine, chad dylan cooper I think your hot," Sonny started giggling after she said that, "Come on Chad lets go do something else,"


	5. Leave Her Cute Text Notes

_Me: nicole? How are my plans going?  
MBF (nicole): Fine, we have sterling knight in the basement now.  
Me: I dont want sterling knight, I WANT CHAD DYLAN COOPER!  
MBF: there the same person.  
Me: they are not the same person. Sterling knight is nothing like chad dylan cooper.  
MBF: so should I let him go?  
Me: no! I still wanna own something, and know I own sterling knight!  
MBF: noo.. he hasnt signed the papers ethier.  
Me: so after all this time, I still own nothing?  
MBF: yep. (looks down and sighs)_

**Saying 4: Leave her cute text notes**

**Chads POV:  
**"Accutaly never mind chad, I gotta get home, i'll see you later," Sonny told me walking back up the stairs.  
"Bye Sonny!" I screamed.  
When I head the door slam I got out my phone. I texted sonny quickly.

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
I miss you already! :P

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
haha I miss you too buddy, you were really cool today, usually your not! (:

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
well, you were really pretty today.

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
aww chad! Thank you, that was so sweet, so wait am I usually not pretty? ):

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
no! your always pretty, but today you looked really pretty, because the sun was shining in your hair and it made it shiner then it usually is, and that your jeans matched perfectly with your shirt, and you just looked really pretty today.. (:

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
chad, that was so cute, but i've never heard you give compliments before. Its a side im liking of chad dylan cooper, (: and you really think I always look pretty?

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
theres a lot to like about chad dylan cooper, I mean he is chad dylan cooper! (: and yes. You always look pretty, much prettier then that blondie person you call your best friend.

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
theres your ego again. You mean tawni?

To: Sonny  
From Chad  
suuure, tawni..?

To: Chad  
From: Sonny y  
eah tawni, shes pretty too, and if you dont agree she will literally kick your ass, so I recommend saying shes prettier then me, if she asks you.

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
so you want me to lie to your best friend?

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
ohh well techinally yes, but thats cuse I dont want to see a 6 inch heel shoved up your ass. You'll thank me if she ever asks you.

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
okay wait, tawni wears 6 inch heels?

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
yes.. they hurt believe me, nico has told me. :P anyways! Whatcha doing?

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
nothin, just in my room listening to music.

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
ooh, whatcha listening too?

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
ahh, you might not know the song, its 69 by t-pain.

To: Chad  
From:  
Sonny baby lets do 69 in the back of my lex with the suicide doors shades on for 69 baby dat is alright with me baby lets do 69 hit me on my hotline im so lonely now so dats a start 69 baby dat is alright with me. that song?

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
oh.. I guess you do know the song.. good song right?

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
yeah sure, if you forget all the sexual undertones, oh wait thats the whole damn song. Believe me ive listened to it, shane listens to it whenenver im over, supposedly to get me in the mood. Hes an idiot.

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
wow, thats umm gross. But sonny you should wait or your first time, make it with someone you love. Considering it is making love, do it with someone you love. (:

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
well thats my plan, (: well we will see. Anyways, you wanna hang tomorrow?

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
suree, what are we gonna do?

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
shopping? (:

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
sure why not.

To: Chad  
From: Sonny  
hey im gonna hop in the shower, so ill text you later. (:

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
kay!

I closed my phone and smiled, she was so sweet. And for shopping tomorrow what in the world was I going to do? I hate shopping, but maybe shopping with sonny will be different. I think i'm going to leave sonny a text, and go to bed. Im tired.

To: Sonny  
From: Chad  
hey I just wanted to say goodnight, im going to bed. Didnt want you to think I was ignoring you, and just so you know i've never had so much fun with someone in one day, so thank you for that. See ya tomorrow sonshine!

I closed my phone, closed my eyes, and fell asleep listening to the radio. I mangaged to hear some of the lyrics before I drifted off to sleep.

_And I'm gonna love you  
__Like nobody loves you and  
I'll earn your trust makin' Memories of us_

Just a little note, I really didnt have any ideas for this chapter, ): so! im gonna try to post another one tonight to make up for this, sorry! ): and i made a list that I'm following the order, dude its sooo crazy! i made the list before i accutaly started writing, so now im making the store as i go along, :P haha. its cool riiiight? sure. sure.  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx


	6. Let Her Mess With Your Hair

_Me: nicole is doing something to sterling knight right now to get him to sign the papers so im doing the introduction. .. I dont own anything? Haha got it? (:_

**Saying 5: Let her mess with your hair**

**Chads POV:**

What a great nights sleep. I slept all through the night. Had a few amazing dreams, I slept good. Well now it was time to get to the studio, which normally I would dread but Sonny is gonna be there, so its all good. So I stood up and got in the shower. Soon enough I was ready and out the door. I opened my phone and saw sonny had texted me back last night, I smiled at what it read. It made me all happy inside.

"Portlyn!" I screamed when I saw my co-star. I had just walked to the mackenzie falls set with a big smile on my face, and wanting to share my good mood.

"What chad?" She asked with a little sharpness to her voice.

"What scenes are we filiming?" I asked.

"None, until 4," She told me. "Can I go no?"

"Okay bye," I said and turned to walk to the so random set. I wanted to see my sonshine again, so I walked into there dressing room.

"CDC's here," I screamed making my entrance known.

"ohh yay, enlighten us with what your doing here chad?" The blonde chick said to me. There was lots of sarcasm in her voice, ouch. That half-way semi hurt. Not really.

"Shut up blondie! I'm here to see sonny anyways," I yelled at toni? Tani? God I dont remember.

"Hey chad," Sonny chiped in. She was sunny this morning as always. It always confused me how she was such a morning person!

"Hey sonny, so when do you wanna go shopping?" I asked ignoring the many glares I was getting from the blonde.

"Ahh, well I dont have filming until like 4 so you wanna go now?" She suggested picking up some lose items she had laying around her side of the dressing room.

"Sure sounds great, and blondie stop with the glares," I said happy at first, but then mean.

"MY NAME IS TAWNI!" She screamed at me.

"Shush tawni, its okay. Your pretty remember?" Sonny said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

I heard tawni say yeah im pretty, and I think she prolly looked in the mirror at the moment. Me and Sonny walked in silence for a little bit until her perky voice finally said something.

"So, what store do you want to go to first?"

"I don't care, you can pick," I told her instantly regretting this. Great now little miss sunshine is going to take me to some girlish store. Its gonna be like abercrombie, or macys, or bath and bodyworks. See I went into that store once, but me being a guy figured that bodyworks.. meant something else you know? But no its like lotions and shit. Yay? Ugh.

"Hot Topic?" Sonny suggested. Woah sunny sonny shopped at HOT TOPIC!? Thats just a creepy looking store, but I mean its a good store, but sunny shopping there? Woah. I didnt want her in that store, I dont know why but its too creepy for her to go in.

"Nah, that store gives me the creeps!"

"haha, okay how about zumiez?"

"that sounds cool lets do that,"

We walked to the mall and walked into zumiez. Sonny imeditaly walked over to wear there was these really cute vests, and I walked over to the other side where they had some shades. Every once in a while I would look over at sonny and see her holding clothes to her peite body, and I just imangined her wearing it, well she looked good in everything in my mind, so I thought she should buy everything. I picked up a pair of sunglasses and tried them on, and then sonny came over, she ruffled my hair and went in front of me. Sonny Monroe just ruffled through my hair, MY HAIR! _Noone_ touches my hair, I mean its too gorgeous for that, but I just couldnt start yelling at sonny. She looked so darn cute. Her mouth was in a small smile and her eyes were shining from the light in this store.

"Chad dylan cooper didnt say anything when I touched his hair? This has go to be video taped," Sonny said putting that damn cute smirk on her face.

I didnt say anything, because I knew if I said something it would sound mean and I dont want her hurt. But I knew she liked it when I teased her, so I though of something.

"Well, of course it should be video taped, I mean im chad dylan cooper, me laying on my couch is something to watch," I retorted.

"I wouldn't watch it," ha you wouldnt have to sonny, your welcome to watch me lay down on my couch whenever you want. Haha that was a weird sentence.

"I bet you would,"

"I bet I wouldn't,"

"Well, I bet you would,"

Sonny put her hand through my hair again. AGAIN. This is getting crazy, **I dont let people touch my hair**, espically not twice.

"Do I have tickle you again sunshine?"

"No," She said again ruffling through my hair. I picked her up and spun her around. "Chad! Stop it stop it! This is so weird! Stop!!" sonny said laughing her head off.

The store manager looked at us and started glaring. I put sonny down and we quickly bought what we wanted and got out of that store.

"Well that lady was not nice, not nice at all!" I told sonny laughing at the ladys glares.

"Yeah, I didnt think we were being that loud and annoying but apperently we were," Sonny said laughing. Her laugh was so cute, I loved hearing it.

"Hey we should try to get kicked out of as many stores as we can," I suggested. I thought that would make shopping fun! I mean getting kicked out of all this high class prissy stores.

"That sounds fun, so where first?" I asked

"The store I hate, bath and bodyworks!" I exlcaimed.

"Cool, well we need a plan," I stated.

"Uhh duh we go in there and squirt lotion all over the floor,"

"Haha thats good, but what if we slip?"

"Then we slip,"

"Ouch!"

"Aww is little chad afraid?" sonny ruffled through my hair again, I couldnt even try to imangine how bad my hair looked by now, I mean seriously? It was like the fourth time that she ruffled up my gorgoues head of hair!

"No! I just dont want to twist my ankle, I mean _I am_ the star of mackenzie falls," I said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah Yeah, come on lets go," Sonny told me grabbing my hand and dragging me to the store.

So we walked inside right, and at first we pretended to look at stuff like we were accutaly intersted, then sonny picked up a bottle of lotion, see I thought she was going to squirt it on the floor or something, but no! She squirted it at me. ME! Well Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ do lotion, so I grabbed a bottle and squirted it at her. Soon we were in a huge lotion fight and it was going everywhere. Evenutally a person who worked there came over to us.

"You guys need to leave," The worker said.

We were just about to leave, but sonny squirted the worker and then ran out of the store. Of course I followed, we went to the food court and say there laughing for like 20 minutes. We both looked ridicouls and it was HILARIOUS!

"Chad, im hungrey, what should we eat?" Sonny asked wiping some lotion off her face.

"What do you want?" I asked also wiping some lotion off my face. This stuff smelled really good, I mean it was like apples and like cinnemon. Mmmm. Reminded me of apple pie.

"Hmm, well I kinda want subway, that sound good?" Sonny suggested.

"Sounds perfect, we should prolly clean up all the lotion first though," I said laughing.

"Nah, I think im just gonna go order and see what they say," Sonny said laughing. The cute brunette full of lotion got up and went in line for subway. I could see the peoples faces, they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She walked back with a sub laughing so hard. "You should've seen the people. It was so funny, they were looking at me like I was retarded or something,"

"Haha, so do I get the other half of that sub?" I asked looking at it.

"Sure, I cant eat a footlong, I got it so I could bring it home and eat it later, but i'd rather have you eat it," Sonny told me.

I grabbed the other bite of her sub and bit into it, lets see it was a veggie sub, it had tomatoes, pickles, lettuce, spinach, green peppers, onions, banana peppers, cucumbers, there was cheese I think it was american. It was accutaly really good, I normally dont get all those veggies, and I usually have meet but it was yummy.

"So do you like it? I now theres no meat, but I just dont like meat on subs, im thinking of going vegitarian accutaly," Sonny told me biting into her sub.

"Its accutaly good, but vegitarian really? Do you think you could do that? No meatball mondays?" I asked teasing her a little bit.

"Yeah I know, I think I could do it,"

"You prolly could,"

"Yeah I think so too,"

"Well I think im going to, thanks for being so supportive," Sonny ruffled my hair for the 5th time and it felt okay accutaly. Wait what the hell am I talking about? This girl has got me going crazy, letting her ruffle my hair. this is getting ridicouls the things i do for love!

so guys, did i make it up to you for the really bad chapter? im really getting into this story! so i might just get another chapter in! (: im not sure, but if i do please reveiw it! :P please please please! the pretty button is lonely, i dont like lonely buttons, im looking for sponsers to start a club, just kidding. that would be a cool club though right? the lonely buttons club!? i might seriously start a club like that, :D  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx


	7. Write Her Letters

_Me: so nicole, how are our plans going?  
__MBF: he got away.  
__Me: YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET AWAY!?  
__MBF: I untied his hands so her could sign the paper and then he punched me and ran.  
__Me: (sighs) so we still, after all that own nothing?  
__MBF: yes._

**Saying 5: Write Her Letters**

**Sonnys POV:**

Wow. Chad was being really cool, I mean he even let me mess up his hair. Haha! That never happens, well I think its going to come to an end when we get back to the studio, which by the way we are driving to right now. The radio is on, but chad looks kinda distant. Maybe hes thinking of something, im not sure. His hair is a little messy, which looks good on him. Really really good on him. Mmmm! Oh my what am I saying? Im not supposed to like chad, I mean I dont like him.. wait.. do I? Grr hes been so amazing lately, I really think im falling for him. Oh my I have got to get there thoughts OUT of my head.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah sonny?" He replied looking over at me for a brief glance then looking back to the road.

"Ahh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Tawnis Party with me next week?" I asked before looking out the window. I was blushing. Blushing? BLUSHING!?!?! I never blush, around chad dylan cooper. But I just did. WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

"Sure, but uh whos tawni?" You've got to be fucking kidding me. He still doesnt remember tawni. MY BEST FRIEND!? Ugh, hes bugging me.

"Blondie," I spat out.

"Ohh! Okay Cool,"

Ugh. I don't why this is bothering me so much, but it is. Ughh! I mean is Tawni such a hard name to remember? I dont think it is, I mean I know most of the people on mackenzie falls! Portlyn, Trevor, Devon, Chloe, Penolope! I mean really?

"Why Can't you remember her name?" My voice was dripping with bitterness.

"I don't know, I only remember important peoples name," Oh what the hell? He did not just fucking go there.

"Oh so my best friend isnt important? Whatever chad, I knew you didnt change, your still the stuck up jerk!" I just couldn't help myself. I was screaming.

Chad just looked away in silence. Finally we got to the studio, I got out of the car and ran over to the so random studio.

"How was sh--," Tawni began to say but notice I had lotion all over me and stopped. "Lotion?"

"Don't ask," I told her sitting down on the couch in our dressing room.

"Whats up sonny?" Tawni asked me. Being the good friend that she is.

"Chad, hes still a jerk, I thought he was changing but I guess not," I confessed to Tawni.

"Well, forget him we have reharsal!"

"Oh Okay," I said.

Tawni and I ran off to the stage. Rehearsal was over in about 3 hours. Tawni left so I went back to my dressing room to take off my costume and just chill until my mom was coming.

"Sonny!" Josh our mail guy screamed as he walked into my dressing room.

"Hey Josh! Whats up?" I asked picking up some things laying on the floor.

"You have a letter," He handed me an envolope.

"Ohmy, reallly?" I grabbed the envolope and set it down. "Thanks Josh!"

Josh left the room. Who was sending me a letter? Well lets find out, so I opened the letter and read what it said.

_Dear Sonshine,  
__I'm really sorry about the whole tawni thing, I will try to remember her name. And she is important because shes important to you! Meet me out behind the studio lot at 9:00.  
__Chad_

Aww, and what made me happy was that he signed it Chad, not chad dylan cooper. So it was a good day, well I looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 8:55. I walked over to the back of the lot, it was dark but the stars shone brightly. I didnt know where to go, I didnt see chad anywhere. I noticed a piece of paper down on the ground, I picked it up and opened it up.

_Dear Sonshine,  
__I'm glad that your reading this, it means you must be forgiving me. But just in case I wanna say sorry one more time. So I'm sorry sonny, and i'd like to make it up to you. So meet me at the park by the bridge.  
__Chad_

This is so sweet, and so unchad like. Well accutaly its so unchaddylancooperlike (my new word). Its very Chad like. Well no use standing around here for. To the park! When I got there, I again didnt see Chad anywhere. I walked to the bridge and began walking over it. I got to the middle and noticed something catching moonlight. Another piece of paper, woohoo.

_Dear Sonshine,  
__Yay! You had to have forgiven me now. Haha, just in case im so so sorry remember that. Okay I bet your annoyed with all theres letters, but I think its fun. Cuse you have to find the paper and then evenutally find me, or.. maybe not. You don't know. Anyways, go to the studios cafe!  
__Chad_

Haha, I think he was trying to annoy me. It was working but I could help but smile because it was so sweet, and it made me wish Shane did stuff like this. Oh my I think im falling for chad, thats crazy talk. So so crazy! But I liked the sound of it at the same time. I walked into the cafe, it was dark. There were candles lit all over the place, and it looked so romantic. I saw rose petals too. This is something a boyfriend did for a girlfriend, did Chad like me? Oh my I hope so, I mean pfft I dont know. There it is, another lame ass piece of paper.

_Dear Sonshine,  
__Well, you like the view? The rose petals and such? Ha saw it in an awesome movie once, it was good. So I recreated it!! I have to say one more time im sorry. Haha, and now this is your second to last piece of paper, or is it? You wont know! Haha! Anyways! Meet me in your dressing room.  
__Chad_

My dressing room? I started in there, I am so confused! How did he possibly, oh I gotta stop asking. I mean hes chad dylan fucking cooper he can do whatever the hell he wants. Haha. So I walked into my dressing room, and it looked normal. Well this is boring, that was until I saw something on my make-up mirror. Another white piece of paper, haha.

_Dear Sonshine,  
__Getting sick of these? Well im not. Look in your drawer.  
__Chad_

I opened the drawer right under my make-up mirror and smiled. There was another note. Why was I smiling, it just meant more reading, and more being confused! Well it was intriging!

_Dear Sonshine,  
__Not This Drawer. Your top dresser drawer.  
__Chad_

God chad, you have too much time on your hands. Over to the dresser I went. I looked in the top drawer and saw another piece of paper. I opened it up and read the contents.

_Dear Sonshine,  
__I swear this is going to be one of the last ones. Well it is the last one, turn around.  
__Chad._

Turn around? What did he mean by that. I turned around and there was Chad, he looked so cute. I mean he looked umm different. Oh what am I saying he was damn cute. And then his angelic voice spoke.

"Sonny, if you didnt realize by now im so so sorry,"

"Chad, you didnt have to go through all this just to apologize," I mean he did go over the top but it was sweet.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you belived me!"

"Aww, thats sweet thanks Chad, I didnt think you had a sweet bone in your body!"

"Well you thought wrong sonshine!"

"Well, thanks for proving me wrong chadson!"

"Chadson?"

"My nickname for you silly!"

"Oh, why chadson?"

"Cuse it sounds cool!"

"True, it does,"

"Im gonna go,bye bye chad,"

"Bye Sonny!"

I left the room, and I couldnt stop smiling. I got into the car and my smile was even bigger then it was when I walked out of the room.

"Hey sweetie, what are you all happy about?" My mom asked me starting the car.

"Nothin mommy," I looked as innocent as I could. Well apperentaly that doesnt work on my mommy.

"Oh shush, I know something happened! And I think it was a boy something!" My mom accused. Well I blushed because well it was a boy something.

"Okay well chad was really sweet, and he usually isnt so it was nice," I explained.

"Okay darling im sure thats all that happened," Finally she was letting up on my so called boy thing. She is so nosy sometimes! Well I guess thats what being a mom means. Haha.

**Chads POV:**

Sonny was so cute when she saw her suprise. I know it seems over the top but I dont like her mad at me, and I dont think she will get mad at me for a while, which is something I hope is a good thing. Well it is a good thing. I love seeing that smile on her face. It brightens my day, or night. I don't know it just makes me so happy inside. I mean she is just so cute, and so cute. Stupid cute has me at a loss for words. Grrr! Tomorrow im planning on doing something with her, but im not sure. We will see what she wants to do. Oh wow I just realized ive been standing in sonnys dressing room thinking, for like 20 minutes. That is so sad. So very very sad. But kinda worth it.

I walked away from sonnys dressing room and out to my baby. Time to go home and sleep, and dream.


	8. Give Her One Of Your Shirts To Sleep In

_Me: well, nicole is out trying to capture disney stars. so im alone. i dont own anything. sadly. i will hopefully..evenutally. mwahhhhhahhhha!!_

**Saying 6: Give Her One Of Your T-Shirts To Sleep In**

**Chads POV:**

I got home and sat down on my couch. The remote was right next to me so i picked it up and turned on the TV. I heard the familer theme song, Mackenzie Falls was on. Ahh, I love this show. Even if the story line doesnt make any sense. I wanted to go to bed but you know I can't resist the falls. I was completely into the show when I heard a knock at the door. Who could be here this late? It was like 12:30! Probaly another hobo wanting to stay at the cooper mansion. ugh.

I open the door about to scream at the hobo, when the person at the door ran in and hugged me. The person was like strangling my stomach. I looked down and figured that it was a girl. I mean the persons hair was long so im guessing its a girl. She was sobbing, i wonder what happened. She looked up at me and thats when it hit me. It was sonny, who the hell hurt her this bad? I wanted to go and rip some random guys head off. Just because they hurt my sonshine!

"C-C-chad," I heard sonny manage to choke out behind her flow of tears.

"What happened sonny," I asked bringing her to my couch. I sat her down and hugged her tight. I just wanted her to feel safe.

"Shane. Mitchie. Camp. Cheating," Was all I understood from her muffled words.

"So Shane cheated on you with some chick named Mitchie?" I wanted to make sure that I heard everything correctly.

Sonny just nodded into my chest. She was sobbing still and I didnt know what to do to calm her down. I wanted to go to this camp rock place and beat the crap out of this guy. I mean literally. Beat the FUCKING crap out of this guy. No boyfriend should EVER make his girlfriend cry like this. NEVER EVER! Sonny was calming down a little, as in she could talk now and I could understand everything she was saying.

"I thought he was a good guy chad, but apperently not," Sonny sniffed out.

"Sonny, if he cheated on you hes an idiot, your a wonderful girl and any guy is lucky to be your boyfriend,"I had to make her feel better and I know girls love being complimented.

"Thanks Chad," She sniffed at the end. She just looked so cute, even if her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a little messy but she looked beautiful, not just cute. Beautiful. "Can I spend the night? My mom thinks im at Tawnis, and I really dont wanna go over there,"

"Sure, you tired?"

"Yeah, I really wanna just sleep," She yawned. So cute. Stupid cute.

"Okay, lets go up to my room,"

"Okay," I didnt think she was gonna be okay with sleeping in my bed, but I knew I wasnt gonna do anything, she was hurt and too vunerable and I couldn't do it. We walked upstairs and into my room, I figured that she would need some pajamas, so I threw her a big shirt of mine and then a pair of my boxers, they would be to big on my but im sure she would deal with it. I threw my stuff at her gentley, and she caught it in her delicate soft little hands.

"Thanks Chad," She walked into my bathroom. She was in there for about 5 minutes, then she walked out. She looked so cute. The shirt was overly big on her and it went down to her knees, and you couldnt even see the boxers she was hair was a little messier then before and her make-up was smeared, but she looked beautiful, and she was in my clothes, which made it all worth it.

"Goodnight chad,"

"Goodnight Sonny,"

"Chad?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Thanks," She kissed my cheek and turned back facing the wall.

"no problem sonshine,"

With that we fell asleep. My radio was on and I heard some of the lyrics of the song that was playing.

_So baby dont worry your my only  
__you wont be lonely  
__even if the sky is falling down  
__you'd be my only no need to worry_

Sorry for such a short chapter, i just wanted to get this chapter through. I think its a good chapter its just short,sorry. school starts soon and im just racking my brain, i mean high school. im starting high school and its just hard. sorry for the short chapter. forgive me. oh and if any of you guys, want to use my list thats totally cool, i mean its not like i created it. just dont copyy my idea please!!! haha, anyways im soo sorry ive just been busy and wanted you guys to have something. (:

**_xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_**


	9. Just Walk Around With Her And One More

Just Walk Around With Her&&Look her in the eyes when you talk to her.

CPOV:

I woke up smiling and my hands around someones waist. Who the hell was in my bed. Sonny? Why was she here? Oh yeah, that whole boyfriend thing. Stupid Joe.

"Chad...?" I heard a voice mumble.

"Yes sonshine?" I replied unwrapping my arms around her.

"Thanks so much for last night," She turned and looked at me and smiled. "I really appreciate it,"

"Hey anytime you need a place to stay im your man," I laughed and got out of bed.

"OMFG! Why dont you have a shirt on!!" Sonny screamed at stared at me.

"Oh quiet monroe you know you like what you see," I teased and flexed a little bit.

"Oh you are so cocky, put a shirt on," Sonny told me and went into the bathroom.

I grabbed a shirt and put it on and through some jeans on over my boxers. Sonny came out in the clothes she had on yesterday. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Nothing, can we just walk around hollywood?" She suggested me and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sure, but you know that people will reconigize me and you, we are celebritys," I explained and threw her a brush.

"Uhh, we will wear sunglasses and big sweatshirts and there we go," She said with a duh tone.

"Sure, you need to borrow a sweatshirt?" I asked her grabbing one out for me.

"Yes please," She replied and caught the swearshirt I threw her. I put mine on and she did too. I grabbed some shades and then grabbed some for sonny.

"You ready?" I asked putting on my shades and handing a pair to sonny.

"You bet," She replied putting on her shades. We put up our hoods, looking gangster.. well I did. Sonny just looked cute. ANYWAYS. We walked outside and headed down the street.

"So why did you just wanna walk around?" I asked.

"Because, when im hurt I walk around it gets my mind off things," Sonny explained. She wasnt looking at me which was scaring me, I mean she normally looks in my eyes and tells me everything. Which is weird, but I like it. I miss it already and its only the first time!

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me. Her eyes filled with hurt, she wasnt okay. Even without her talking I could tell what her answer will be. "No, im not," She managed to choke out before she turned away.

"Sonny," I said and grabbed her arms. I pulled her chin around so she was looking at me. "Forget about him, he doesnt derserve your tears," I looked deep in her eyes. Her beautiful and warm brown eyes.

"Chad, its not that easy," She replied tearing away.

I pulled her chin up again. Looking in her eyes, "Why not?"

"Oh I forgot, that the great CDC doesnt get dumped, so he would know what im talking about!" Sonny screamed at me and she got tears in her eyes and ran away from me.

"SONNY!" I screamed and ran after her. I ran for 20 minutes until I couldnt see her anymore. Where did she go? I walked around until I saw someone on the sidewalk crying. I walked up to the person and smiled. It was sonny. She was crying but I found her. "Sonny?" I pretty much whispered.

"W-www-what?" She mumbled. She sat up and wiped her tears.

"I know what your talking about, I have got dumped from 2 people... people that we went out for months and months," I confessed and sat next to her.

"Really?" She asked and put her head on my shoulder.

"Yes really," I replied and put my arm around her.

"Chad, your truly amazing you know that?" Sonny said and looked up at me. We layed down my arm behind her. Could she be any lighter? My hand is feeling fine, I could lift her up and carry her all day.

"Well, I am pretty amazing," I replied and smiled down at her.

"Most guys wouldn't be this cool about me telling them there feelings, so thanks, you listen better then tawni does," She smiled at me too and cuddled more into my shoulder.

"Why are we laying in the middle of the sidewalk?" I asked ruining the moment of course. God im stupid.

"I don't know lets walk so more," Sonny said and got up. She held out her hand and pulled me up. She was gonan let go but I held onto her hand. We walked hand and hand down the street. We didn't accutaly know were we were going, we were just walking around. I got Sonny in a good mood, I dont think she even remembers whats his face. She was laughing and smiling, just like my sonshine should. Yeah I called her my sonshine, why? Because im chad friken dylan cooper.

"Chad,? Where are we?" Sonny asked laughing.

"Uhh seventh street?" I answered laughing.

"How do we get to your house?" She replied laughing.

"Uhh, call a cab," I replied laughing harder.

"Then call one!!" She exclaimed shreiking with laughter.

Soon enough a cab came and picked us up and droped us off at my house. Sonny and I couldn't stop laughing all the way home, why? Honestly I don't even remember. We walked inside and sonny sat on the couch. "Chad why were we laughing?"

"I honestly don't even know," I replied.

"I like this chad, not chad dylan cooper but when your just chad," She smiled at me.

"Thanks..?" I didnt know what I was supposed to say to that.

"We will have to do this again sometime," She replied smiling even more.

"You mean walking around? Or sleeping over?" I asked confused.

"Bye Chad," She winked at me and walked to the door.

I sat there confused as she left my house. What did she mean..? Well whatver she means, ill figure out soon enough. But today sure was a fun day.. ahh I love sonny monroe. I truly truly do. (:

&&&&&&&(:&&&&&&&

_I am so sorry for the late update, ): i just totally got writers block. i also started high school, its been hard on me, and i've had some.. issues lately. like i mean serious issues...its high school, i mean yeah yeah the school isnt hard. but everyone is changing into bitches or bastards. and i cant take this shit tells me there problems and then gets mad when i dont know what to do. and i fucking hate it. pardon my language but yeah. i swear a lot, so this isnt even half as bad as normal. but thanks for everyone who reveiwed this story, and i hope you all arent bored with it. (: read&&review thanks.(:  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


	10. Stay Up With Her When She's Sick

Stay up all night with her when shes sick.

SPOV:

"Achoooo!" I sneezed again. It was the third time is less than a minute.

"Ohmygod Sonny! Please! Leave if your sick, I don't wanna get sick!" Tawni started irritated.

"Okay tell marsha—Achoo!" I started to say but I had to sneeze.

"Yeah i'll tell marshall, just go!" Tawni said covering her mouth.

"Thanks," I managed to say with out sneezing. "Achoo!" Spoke to soon.

I walked out of my dressing room and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Sonny!" I head none other then chads voice behind me. I smiled at the thought of him, wait wait wait.. did I just smile at the thought of CHAD!? Uhh ew!.. is its ew?

"Hey chad," I broke out of my thoughts and turned around.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked me. See I was just about to go through the door, home to my bed.. home to some chicken soup.. ahh.

"Sick-- achoo!" I sneezed all over chad. "Sorry," I sniffled afterwords.

"Here let me take you home," Chad told me and wiped his hand on the wall next to him.  
"My car is here," I told him.

"Uh so? We will take my car, and you can leave yours here," Chad told me and walked out the door.

"Okay..?" I mumbled to my self. I walked out side, sneezed. No shocker there. And then got in chads car. He started driving, he turned on the radio and started humming along to the song. I kinda wish he would start singing, hes sexy when he sings. Oh shit, did I seriously just think that? What is wrong with me!? I cant believe I just said chad was sexy.. omg..Finally we got to my house.

"Thanks for the ride chad," I told him and of course. I sneezed.

"Here ill stay with you, the falls is taking a break anyways," Chad smiled and got out of the car.

"Thanks," Sneeze. Again. Ugh this is getting annoying. Me and Chad walked inside. I went straight to the couch and laid down. "Chad.. can you get me some cold medicine?" I asked him.

Chads POV:

"Sure," I stated and walked into the kitchen. Wow I just realized something, me chad dylan cooper is standing in the one and only sonny monroes house. This has to be taking delicatley, well first she needs medicine. Then I can snoop. I smirked to myself and looked in a cupboard. See how amazing Chad Dylan Cooper is, he can find the medicine with one opening of a cupboard. I grabbed some cold medicine, and poured sonny a glass of orange juice. I took it out to her and handed it too her.

"Thanks chadson," She replied. She sneezed ever so cutely, and then started to giggle. She took her medicine and drank her juice.

"Sonny, um wheres your bathroom?" I asked her. Honestly I just wanna go snoop around her room, yeah i've been in girls rooms. I mean I am chad dylan cooper for gosh sakes. But not Sonnys room, I mean who knows what deep secrets are hidden in there?

"Upstairs, first door to your right, im gonna take a nap," Sonny yawned. Sneezed. And then coughed a little bit, but then closed her eyes. I walked upstairs and looked for her room. BAM. There it was, right then and there. The mysterious sonny monroes room. I walked in and closed the door. I smiled. Wow, just like I thought. It was filled with bright colors and it looked like such a girls room. Hmm what else could possibly be hiding here. Well, I know that her drawers have got to have something. I went over to her desk and opened the drawer, omg. . Thats so gross! Not what I need! I closed it quickly and took a deep breath. What kind of girl has a drawer filled with tampons!? Um ew!! okay okay next drawer, I opened it. Okay we got a notebook, and ooo is this a diary? Haha just what I was looking for. I took them out of the drawer and sat on her bed. I decided to read her diary first, I mean what guy wouldn't? I opened to the latest page. All about yesterday.

Dear Diary,

Wow, yesterday. It started off bad, then it went to terrible. Then horendous. But then it ended nice. Well joe dumped me for mitchie. Some chick he met at camp. And me and mom got in a fight. And I got my period, wow ruff day huh? Anyways it all got better once I showed up at chads, it was like midnight when I got there but chad let me in. hes such a sweetie. Which is strange considering hes been really nice lately, which accuatly has been refreshing. I kinda miss our 'good good fine fine' fights, but now were flirting in different ways. Oh god, I cant believe I just wrote that. Oh well, anyways so I got there sobbing and soaked. I sat crying into his chest for a while then we went upstairs. Yes we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. I wouldnt do that, not yet anyway. And not with chad ethier, well.. maybe with chad.. it depends on certain things. Like one if we ever start going out, which I doubt will ever happen. Not that I want it to.. or anything.. anyways! Seriously maybe he is just being nice because it was a bet or something. I dont know, I hope it lasts im starting to like it. Oh yeah my day, haha. Well me and chad walked around hollywood all day, he even held my hand, not that I liked it or anything.. cuse I so didnt.. pfft... haha.. okay I admit I liked it a tinyyyy tinnny bit, okay a whole lotta bit, but I mean I cant like chad.. can I? Oh I don't know. Anyways, it was really fun. Oh well I gotta go know my mom just knocked on my door. I think we are gonna sort this whole thing out. Byebye.

Love,

Sonny

I can't believe I just read that. Seriously? Thats what girls write about, that was so secret filled. I mean I could read the rest but honestly im scared. Lets move on to something else. Oh yeah that notebook. I opened it and read what was there.

I can't take your hand

and lead you to the water

I can't make you feel

what you dont feel but you know you wanna

Find out how to crack me

log in try to hack me

Underneath the surface

theres so much you need to know

And you might feel like your drowning

but thats what I need to let go

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls

you just might need dynamite

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls

kick senseless my defenses

Tell me what your gonna do

I need you to light the fuse

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls

you just might need dynamite

Wow. This is amazing, sonny is amazing at writing. Something I never knew. Lets see what else I can find, hmm. Maybe I should put her stuff back.. yeah thats a smart idea. I put her stuff back in her drawer and went to her dresser. Lets see what we have here I opened the top drawer, socks. I bet her underwear is under neath this. Knowing sonny it'll be granny pannies. Its not like her to wear sexy underwear. I moved her socks and smirked. I didn't know she had it in her. I grabbed something I saw and smiled, a thong? Little miss sonshine wears a thong? Well no, not all the time I assume. She also has some sexy lace stuff too. Damn sonny. What the hell!? My sonshine, wow that accutaly sounds nice. Haha anyways my sonshine wears sexy underwear. Haha I love it! oh.. and bras? Holy fuck, these are like out of a victoiras secret catolog. Damnnnnn. What size is she? 34 B? Damn, bigger then I though. Then again its not like I pay attention to her boobs or anything.. heehee. Anyways I put all that back, I took a thong and put it in my pocket, her you will never know when I need this for black mail.

I figured I should get back downstairs incase Sonny would get suspicious. I walked downstairs and there she was on the couch sleeping. Shes so cute when shes sleeping, oh who am I kidding? Shes always cute. Stupid cute. I sat on the chair next to the couch and turned on the TV. I watched TV for what seemed for hours. It was around 9:30 PM when Sonny woke up.

"Chad?" Sonny sat up a little bi and smiled. "Your still here?"

"Why would I leave? You would wake up confused and alone," I explained and smiled at her. I sat next to her.

"Yeah, well thanks, for that and can you get me some more orange juice?" Sonny pleaded and smiled at me.

"Sure," I got up and walked towards her kitchen.

"Wait Chad.. whats that in your pocket?" Sonny asked confused.

"Nothing.." I told her and walked into her kitchen. I got her some orange juice and shoved sonnys thong farther in my pocket. I think she'd be creeped if she saw it. I walked back and handed Sonny her orange juice. "There you go,"

"Thanks Chad, so now are you gonna tell me what your hiding in your pocket?" She sneezed. Then she rose an eyebrow at me.

"Sonny you need anything else? Like a blanket?" I said quickly.

"I do need something else, I need to know whats in your pocket!!" Sonny smirked. "I'll do whatever you want as long as you tell me whats in your pocket!"

"Sing for me," I smirked I know she wont do that. She told me that she doesnt want to.

"Fine, but you have to show me first," Sonny told me. Oh shit.

"Okay," I grabbed her thong out of my pocket and showed her.

"CHAD! DYLAN! COOPER! You went through my room!!!?" Sonny sceamed at me.

I said nothing and sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Your lucky i'm sick, otherwise I would totally kick your ass," Sonny mumbled before sneezing.

"You don't have to sing for me, but come on Sonny? What guy wouldn't go through your room? Your one sexy of a person, and I just wanted to see whats under those clothes, but not accutaly on you cuse im not that much of a pervert," I tried my best to explain but it sounded more like a ramble.

"Chad, its okay, I understand kinda but whatever," She replied. Hey she didnt ask for it back, I put it back in my pocket slowly.

"Give it back," Sonny giggled and put her hand out.

"Fine," I mumbled and threw it at her.

"Fine," She giggled. Sneezed. Then threw her thong in the laundrey basket.

"Your gonna wash it? Just because I touched it?" I sighed. I pretended to feel hurt.

"No, i'm gonna wash it because you sat on it," Sonny giggled harder.

"Oh shush," I muttered.

We sat up until around 3 in the morning talking. Sonny, because of her nap was still up but me. No nap was tired as hell. I couldn't sleep because everytime my eyes would close Sonny would start talking, or sneeze. Complicated sitatuation. Eventually at around 6 AM sonny went to sleep.

"Chad! Get up were gonna be late!" Sonny was screaming at me.

"What time is it?" I yawned and looked up at sonny.

"8:30!" She screamed at me. She ran upstairs into her room while I sat there paincking. Shit shit shit. 8:30? wait.. its a saturday.

"SONNNNY!" I screamed.

"WHAT!?" She screamed back. "Oww, my throat," I heard her say.

"ITS SATURDAY!" I screamed.

I heard the door open and her run downstairs. "Really?" She told me.

"Yeah, hows your throat?" I asked.

"I just can't scream," She giggled and sat down on my lap.

"Any reason your sitting on my lap?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Nope," She giggled some more and cuddled up. I was gonna say something but I noticed she was gonna sleep. She slowly fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep myself.


	11. Tease Her And Let He Tease You Back

Tease her, and let her tease you back

Sonny POV:

I woke up and looked up at Chad. Wait. Why were chads arms around me? And why was I cuddled up to him. I know I shouldn't be this close to him, but for some reason I have never felt so safe when im around. I have never felt more comfertable. I shook his arm a little bit to wake him up, he stirred awake and looked at me.

"Morning sonshine," He smiled at me and yawned.

"Morning chadson," I smiled back and giggled a little bit.

"Chadson?" He questioned. I think hes asked this before, I keep saying its because it sounds cool. Wrong. Its our names put together, not that I like him or anything. Oh who am I kidding, of course I like him.

"I don't know it sounds cool," I replied with a smirk. I stood up and yawned.

"Sureee thats the reason," He teased.

"It so is," I retorted.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He questioned.

"Very," I giggled.

"Oh haha, obviously its our names put together," Chad stated and laughed along.

"Pfft, is it really? I hadn't noticed," I lied. My voice went up an octive. "I mean, I hadn't noticed," I said in a deep voice.

"Your not a very good liar," Chad told me and laughed.

"Well your not a very good actor," I smirked. I so won this round. He couldn't come up with an insult to top that, haha sonny wins!

"Oh your gonna get it monroe," Chad ran after me and picked me up. He spun me around a few times and then put me on the couch and started tickling me.

"C-C-chad!!" I managed to stutter out while laughing so hard.

"What?" He smirked. "What do you want from me?" He was enjoying this. I could tell.

"S-S-Stop!!" I screamed while laughing.

"I don't think so," He replied tickling me neck now.

I grabbed his hands and flipped us over. I sat on him and smirked. "Oh my, looks like the tables have turned,"

"Not really," He smiled and stood up. He was carrying me. Chad Dylan Cooper was carrying me!! In my living room!

"Chaaaaaaad! Put me downnnnnnnnn!" I wined and giggled a bit.

"Noooooo!" He wined mocking me.

"What if I kiss you? Then will you put me down?" I asked.

"I knew you wanted me, go ahead, I will put you down," He smirked.

"Put me down first," I ordered.

"Fine," He said and set me down.

I leaned in to kiss him but then ducked and went under his legs and ran upstairs. I heard a crash and started giggling. I think Chad fell over.

"SONNY!" I heard. I quickly ran in my room and locked the door.

"SONNY MONROE! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" He banged on it. I went under my covers and laughed.

"NO!" I replied.

"Sonnnnnnny pleaseeeee!" I heard him wine.

"Noooo your gonna yell at me!" I wined back. I got up and sat next to the door and put my ear against it.

"No I wont just open it," He told me and knocked genteler this time.

"Finnnnne," I opened the door and quickly ran in my bed. I hid under the covers.

"Sonny get out from the covers," Chad said calmly and sat on my bed.

I got out and looked at him. "Chadson whats wrong?" I asked and sat next to him.

"I can't tell you," He mumbled and sighed.

"Chadddddy you can tell me anything, you know I won't tell a single soul," I looked at him and smiled a sincere smile.

"okay.. well theres this girl and im absoultley crazy about her, shes everything i've ever wanted and more, she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and her hair is so pretty, and-" After he said all that I had to interrupt.

"It sounds like your inlove with this girl," I stated and put up a fake smile. Of course he likes someone hes chad dylan cooper.

"I think I am, shes so funny and cute, and everytime I get around her I get this weird feeling in my stomach, its all fluttery," He said and smiled at me.

"Butterflies, aww chadsons in love!! How cuuuute, so whos the ladyy?" I squeeled a little bit. I was trying to be as supportive as possible. Who knows maybe I know this girl?

"I can't tell you that monroe,"Chad smirked and laid down on my bed.

"Pweeeease!" I gave him the best puppy dog pout I could do.

"Nope, its a secret," He smiled up at me.

"Finnnnne,then I wont tell you who I have a crush on," I giggled and stood up from my bed.

"Well fine," He sat up.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good," I missed these things. These are so fun to do.

"So are we good?" He asked.

"No were not good," I sighed.

"Why not?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"I need to know who your crushing on, otherwise I can never be good with you again," I looked at him with sad eyes and frowned.

"What if I tell you, that you know her? Very well I might add,and that this girl happens to have a lot of blue bras," He explained to me and smiled. "Think about that, I gotta go, bye sonshine!" He left the room. I sat there and pondered the thought, a lot of blue bras. I know her. Very well. Wait is it me? Does he love me? Do I have a lot of blue bras? All questions that confused me. I want to know the answer. I don't know if I can handle not knowing. I sent him a text.

I KNOW WHO IT IS!  
-sonshine

..who?  
-CDC

ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-sonshine

….  
-CDC

don't worry! I like you to! :D  
-sonshine

really?  
-CDC

yahhhhh! Except, I don't have that many blue bras.  
-sonshine

all of them are blue sonny.  
-CDC

...shut up... :p  
-sonshine

i'll see you tomorrow, loveeee you. :D  
-CDC

..loveeeeeeeee you too! :D  
-sonshine

_FINALLY! (: channy is togetherrr! well not offically.. :p that might happen to be in the next story.. possibly.. well yeah just so you know, i wont be updating from next wednesday until the saturday after that. why? because of FINALS! i have to study my ass off, ): its soooo stupid. espically science because my science teacher is a 100% dueeeeschebag. so im already studying but im really gonna book it all the week. after that, ill be able to update. (: so im gonna try to get another one in soon, maybe 2 if i get enough reveiw. okay ill make a deal, when i post the next chapter, if i have 70 reveiws i will post another. deal? (: coooool. haha. oh and who can't wait unti; SWAC season 2? me!! (: haha. and just so you know that loveeeee you thing, i do that will all my guy friends so it doesnt mean that the "love" each other. even though they totally do... they dont think that they just totally said that. in case you were wondering. haha. so i love you guys lots and lots. (:  
_**xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx**


	12. Let Her Take All The Pictures She Wants

Let Her Take All The Photos She Wants Of You

Chads POV:

I woke up and realized it was monday. Normally I hate mondays, but I got to see sonny later so it made me feel better. I was going to be in a good mood no matter what.

"Good Morning Portlyn!" I greeted when I got to the studio.

"Good morning chad?" Portlyn replied sounded confused. I never say good morning to her, and its a monday normally im a complete dick on mondays.

"Isn't today absoultey wonderful? Its so sonny!" I smiled and walked into my dressing room. I heard portyln mumble what the fuck and walk away. I sat down and started to look through this weeks script until I heard the door open.

"Hi Chad," Sonny smiled and walked in the room.

"Hey sonshine," I smiled and patted the seat next to me.

She sat down and looked at me. "I was wondering something.."

"What?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"Well, some people back in wisconsin don't believe im friends with you, so could we take a couple of pictures together?" She looked down and I could tell she was blushing.

"Sure sonshine, the camera loves this face, I mean come on look at me!" I smiled and she giggled a bit.

"Thanks," She grabbed her camera from her pocket.

(by the way all the pictures are on my profile, there not accutaly channy but just imangine.)

"What kind of picture do you want?" I asked her.

"Well here, why don't you put your arm around my shoulders and then ill hold your arm like this," Sonny explained. I did that and she smiled. Perfect. She snapped a picture and showed me. "How cute?"

"Ahdorable," I sounded like a girl just to here her laugh again. Success! She laughed again. "Do you want anymore?"

"Yeah if you want of course," She smiled up at me.

"Sure, I don't have filming until three anyways," I smiled and she stood up.

"Come on were going outside!" She skipped out of the room and I followed. Not skipping of course, im not gay. We went outside, she took me to the parking lot. Why the parking lot? I am yet to find out.

"Okay so here stand there, im gonna set the camera here and then were gonna take a full shot," Sonny told me. I did what I was told and then she set the camera up and ran over to me. She put her arms around one of my shoulders and across the other one. I grabbed her hands and we both smiled. Flash!

"I wanna see!!" I screamed and ran over to the camera. "I looked at the picture, damn I am sexy!"

"Surrrrre you are," Sonny giggled and grabbed her camera. "Hmm, where to next?"

"Wait I have an idea, just stand over there,  
I told her. She did as she was told and then I did what she did. I ran over and put my arms around my shoulder and pulled her close to me. Her arm went around my waist and snap went the picture. Sonny ran over there and looked at.

"I am so fucking cute!" She giggled and gave the camera to me.

"Yes. Yes you are," I complimented and smiled.

"Thank youuuu!" She giggled.

"I've got another idea! Follow me!" I ran back inside the building and to the cafitiria. I took her hand and brought her into the kitchen.

"Chad are we allowed to be in here?" Sonny whispered and looked at me.

"I can go wherever I want, I'm chad dylan cooper!" I smirked and brought her over a counter.

I set the camera up faceing us and then set the timer. I ran over and wrapped my arms around sonny we interwined our fingers. I smiled into the camera while sonny looked up at me and smiled. Snap. Picture perfect.

"My turn, we are so going back outside!" Sonny ran out of the kitchen and outside. Me following her. We got outside and she took me to a bridge thing. She set the camera up and stepped in front of me. She wrapped my arms around her waist and then wrapped her arms on mine. Say Cheese! And it was shot.

"Okay its my turn!" I shouted and smiled. This one we have to drive a little ways, so to my car! I ran to my car and jumped in. She got in the passanger seat and we started driving.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked me as she turned on the radio.

"You'll see soon enough," I smirked and continued driving. Eventually we got to the beach. Sonny got out and started jumping up and down.

"THE BEACH!? I LOVE THE BEACH!" She screamed and ran into the sand.

"Okay sonnnny time fore the pictureee!" I wined and motioned for her to come over. "Kay stand there and turn around," I smiled and set the camera up. I set the timer and ran over to Sonny. She put her hand on my hip and leaned on my head and I grabbed her hand in the front. We heard and slight click and ran over to the camera.

"Hmm, my turn, where to go? Where to go? Ah! I got it!" Sonny smiled. It was like there was mini wheels turning in her head. Did this scare me? Only a lot. She got in the drivers seat in my car. Oh hell naww.

"Sonny, you are not driving my car," I stated and stood by her.

"Pweasee!" She did that damn puppy dog pout and I caved.

"Fine, you can," I muttered and sat in the passenger side.

"Thanks chaddy bearr," Sonny giggled and started driving. Eventually she got to wherever the hell were going. She is so lucky she didnt scratch my car. It was this like fountain thingy. "Okay sit there, and put your legs over the edge," She told me. I did that while she set up the camera. She came over by me and put her legs across my lap. Hers and mine face got close and our noses touched. I put my hand around her waist and we saw the flash go off.

"I like this one," I grinned and leaned in to kiss her. We had a short simple sweet kiss.

"Your turn," Sonny smiled at me and got off the fountain.

"Well well well, I have a very very good idea! To the car!" I ran over there with Sonny hand in hand and then we got in the car. I pulled over at some random light post and smiled.

"A light post? Thats your great idea?" Sonny scoffed and got out of the car.

"Just stand there," I told her. I set up the camera and walked over to sonny, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, I stayed there until the camera shot.

"I like this idea," She kissed me quick and smiled.

"Sonny can I ask you something?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"Sure," She replied and smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well duh!" She pecked me against the lips and smiled.

I grinned the goofiest grin ever. "Great, well its your turn," I smiled and let go of her.

"Great," She smiled and she got in the drivers seat again. She started driving somewhere again and then we ended up back at the studio.

"Why are we here?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Because I wannnna be," She smiled and got out as well. "Follow me!" She grabbed my hand and walked me into the studio. We walked and walked until we reached a very white room. "So I have this idea, and its a very complicated idea, so I am gonna explain it now," She told me. I just nodded and listened. "Okay so your gonna hold me right here" She put her hands on my hips. "And then your gonna lift me up and im gonna kiss you, understand?" Shr giggled and set the camera up.

"Of course I understand," I laughed and lifted her up. We kissed until we heard the camera snap, yet we still didn't feel the need to stop. She pulled back evenutally and smiled.

"Your turn," She jumped off of me and left. We took pictures for another like 2 hours. We would've done more but it was 3 time for filming.

"Call me later," I heard as I walked onto my set.

"Hey everybody!" I was happier then I could ever be.

"Hey chad, why so happy?" Chasity asked me with a smile on her face.

"Sonny Monroe," I stated. I believe that was all that was necessary because everyone screamed at the top of there lungs. "FINALLY!"

"Oh shut up you guys, lets just film," I smiled and laughed a bit. Everyone went to there places and got ready. I stood there a bit and remembered today. Finally is right.

_heya(: honestly i love how this turned out. i didnt think i could write this one, but i like it. and remember our deal, if i get 70 reveiws i will get another chapter. and the pictures are on my pro checkkkk em out. (: and just so you know i was thinking about a certain someone while writing this heehee. okay so i love you all.. reveiw. (:  
_**xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx**


	13. Hold Hands When Your With Your Friends

**Hold Her Hand When Your With Your Friends**  
Klutzy-Side-of-Alice was the 70th reveiwer. (: you can all thank her. (:

"Chad!" Sonny ran up to me and smiled.

"Hey Sonshine!" I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked into my dressing room. "You just couldnt stay away?"

"No I couldn't, an hour is too long," Sonny giggled and we sat on the couch.

"But seriously whats up?" I asked and laughed a little bit,

"Well, I kinda wanted to meet your friends, and is it okay if I post those pictures on my facebook?" Sonny asked. She spoke a little fast like she was nervous.

"Sure, and really? Why there so mean?" I explained. I wasn't kidding, they were only nice to me because I would kick there ass if they werent.

"Well since were dating, i'll be over here a lot and well you know," She looked so cute when she was shy.

"Fine, but only because you look so cute when your shy," I smiled and pecked her lips.

"Thats all I get for being cute?" She pouted her lip sexily.

"You want so more Chad, monroe?" I smirked.

"Ohh you bet," Sonny pulled me in and kissed me. It wasn't a sweet innocent kiss. It was a passionate wild kiss. Ha I knew my sonshine had a wild side. I pulled back after a few minutes of a heated make- out for air.

"I never knew you were so wild," I smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

"Another thing you don't know, i'm such a tease," She stood up and walked over to my vanity. Yeah I have a vanity, all the dressing rooms do. I am not that obsessed with my good looks.

"What do you mean tease?" I question looking at her.

"Well ill do this," She smiled and walked over by me. She kissed my neck lightly making me shudder a bit. She kissed it a little more hungirly. I held in a moan and tried to smirk it off. I leant up to kiss her but she pulled away. "And then i'll do that," She smirked at me.

"Well then i'll have to do this," I walked over to her and pushed her against the wall. I kissed her neck roughly. I sucked on it a little bit,

"C-chad! Your friends w-will suspect something if I have a h-hicky!" Sonny mangaged to stutter out her breathing a little off.

"Just cover it up," I told her before going back to her neck.

"Chaddd!" Sonny pushed me off and giggled. She went in front of my mirror and looked at her neck. "Look at this!" She pointed to a red spot on her neck. She giggled a little bit. "How am I going to cover that up just to leave here?"

"Pfft, I have cover up," I smiled and opened my drawer.

"You have cover up? Gosh your so weird," Sonny giggled and grabbed some and rubbed it into her neck.

"I am not weird," I stated and helped her rub it in her neck.

"All better," She smiled and stood up. "Can we meet your friends now?"

"Ughhhh fine," I whinned. I grabbed her hand and we intertwined our fingers. We walked out of my dressing room and over to the mack falls lounge. "Hey guys," I smiled and sat down on the couch and sonny sat next to me.

"I see someone got themselves a girlfriend," Portlyn teased.

"Shut up portlyn," Chad muttered.

"So sonny when did he ask you out, and how?" Chasity asked me. "Was it romantic?"

"Yesterday, after we kissed, and ennnh not excatley," Sonny stated and leaned on my shoulder.

"It was too romantic!" I argued.

"Chad.. no it wasnt," Sonny argued back.

"We will be the judge of is, me and portlyn are romance experts!" Chasity giggled and smiled at me.

"Well, we were taking pictures and then after the picture he was like will you be my girlfriend, and I was like duh and kissed him," Sonny told them.

"Ennh, not that romantic Chad, come on chad you can do so much better," Portlyn teased.

"Dude kissed on the first date? Shes a keeper," Skyler came out and said. He laughed afterwords.

"Omg, chad we should all go shopping!" Portlyn stated. No shocker there. Shopping was always on her mind.

"Portlyn there is --" I started to say before sonny cut me off.

"Omg i'd love to go shopping!"Sonny squeeled and squeezed my hand.

"Great! Who else wants to go?" Portlyn asked and she looked at me.

"I'll go," I mumbled and sighed.

"Me!" Chasity squeeled. What was it with girls and shopping? Is it just something you all enjoy doing, (yes chad, yes it is, heehee), I mean whats so great about it?

"I heard that AmeircanEagle is having a sale! We have to go!" Portlyn smiled and stood up. "Boys you coming?"

"Sure," Devon and Skyler said in unison. Great, this should be a great time. Everyone got up, me and sonny still holding hands I might add. Sonny and I got in my car and drove to the mall, portlyn and chasity in the car behind us and skyler and devon in the car behind them. Evenutally we got there. Sonny got out of the car as did I. We met up with everyone and went inside. Get ready for hell chad. Get ready for hell.

"Sonny where should we go first?" Portlyn asked me.

"Hmm should we torture the guys, or not?" Sonny looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I vote not!" I told her and grabbed her hand. We intertwined our fingers and started walking.

"Fineee, I don't care were we go just pick somewhere portlyn," Sonny giggled and looked at me.

"To AmericanEagle we go!" Portyln started walking to a store and me and sonny followed. I stopped walking and sonny stopped too.

"What?" She asked me and looked.

"Lets leave," I told her.

"Whyy?" She wined.

"Because I don't wanna go shopping, and chad dylan cooper doesn't do anything he doesnt want to do," I explained. Yeah it sounded cocky, who gives a damn?

"Does chad dylan cooper want to kiss sonny monroe?" She ask smirking.

"Yes yes he does," I smiled and leaned in.

Sonny put her hand over my mouth. "Then chad dylan cooper is going shopping,"

"Well played Monroe," I mumbled.

"Props accepted, now come on!" She pulled me to AmericanEagle and we found my friends.

"There you are sonnnnnnnnny!" Chasity exclaimed as we walked over.

"We thought you ditched us!" Portyln frowned.

"Chadd wanted me to, but I talked him out of it," Sonny smiled up at me and leaned against me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper Whipped? Never though I would see the day!" Skyler joked. Everyone laughed, I glared but then heard sonnys laugh and eventually joined in.

We walked around the mall for like an hour, going in like every store. Sonny bought so much its crazy. Half of it portlyn and chasity picked out, and I didnt even get to see it. But eventually, it was around 7 and time to get home. We were in the car when I heard a MOO.

"Hello?" Sonny answered her phone. "Tawni! Why are you yelling? Tawni!" I heard. I wish I could hear what was on the other line. But I couldn't. Stupid phone. It seemed tough so I grabbed Sonny's hand and intertwined our fingers. "Tawni! We didn't have plans today!" Pause. "Tawni we had plans to go shopping tomorrow after filming," Pause. "Yeah you think i'd forget? I love you to much!" Pause. "Okay i'll see you tomorrow bye," She hung up. She sighed a sad sigh.

"What was that about?" I asked rubbing her hand with my fingers.

"Tawni was yelling at me because I didn't come pick her up when our plans were accutaly supposed to be tomorrow," She explained.

"Ohh, is your mom here?" I asked when we got in the driveway.

"No," She replied. "Can we just sit in here, I don't feel like going in,"

"Sure," I smiled and pecked her lips. We sat in the car for a while talking. Not making out like I normally would be doing, just talking. It was strangely exciting. Just that little while we were talking it made me think that I could seriously spend the rest of my life with this girl.

"Chad, im gonna go in now, today was really fun, thanks, oh and those pictures should be up tonight if you wanted to check them out," She smiled and kissed me. I didn't want her to go so I dragged the kiss a little longer. She pulled back, "Chadd!"

"What? Your lips are so addicting," I kissed her again and smiled into the kiss.

"Oh shut up, ill see you tomorrow," She pecked me on the cheek and go out of the car. She waved to me and went inside.

"I love you.." I said to the empty car. Damnit, why didn't I tell her that? I pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

SPOV:

I walked in the house and my mom was there.

"Sonny!" She excalimed. I couldn't tell if she was mad or if she was happy.

"Hey mom!" I hugged her and began to walk away.

"Who's car was that?" My mom asked. God she is so nosy sometimes.

"Chads," I stated and began to walk away again.

"Why were you in chads car, don't you hate him?" She was hoplesslessly (spelling is so wrong but I like it like that.. :p) confused.

"No, hes my boyfriend," I told her. I didn't try to walk away because in 3 seconds my mom is going to scream what.

"WHAT!?" My mom screamed. Who pegged it? Me!

"Yeah, he asked me out today," I smiled and waited for her reaction.

"Oh, well congrats just please if your going to have sex be safe," My mom told me.

"Ohmygod mom, EW! I am not going to have sex with him, im 16!!" I rolled my eyes at glared at her.

"Well, I know his rep, just remember okay? And what did you buy at the mall?" My mom asked and pointed to my bags.

"Clothes, mom can I go now?" I didnt want to stand here and talk. I wanted to go upstairs go on my facebook and write. I had a new song idea just brewing in my mind.

"Sure, oh and if you ever need to talk im right here," She told me.

"Okay thanks mom," I walked upstairs and went in my room. Time to upload my pictures, lets see what comments we can get. I did that and while they were uploading I might as well start working on that song.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when noones around._

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because your allowed._

_I wanna drive you into the corener and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever i'll say it loud._

_Now your in you can't get out._

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop._

_Your so ridiculous, I can barely stop._

_I can hardley breathe, you make me wanna scream._

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby baby You're so good to me, baby baby._

"Perfect," I said to myself. That all I could think of. Time to check photo comments. Yay!

Picture 1:

2 comments.

taytayL: omg, is that CHAD DYLAN COOPER? Your that close to CHAD DYLAN COOPER?

(btw, these are random names representing people from wisconsin :p if there people that are from the series ill put there names in parathesesiis)

"Ha ha taylor, its always been a dream of yours to be this close, but your not, haha!" I said to myself. I would never tell her that, im way too nice. Shes the most popular girl in school, and right now shes so jealous of me. Haha!

Ginahhhbabyy: sonnnay, im jealous as hell. (: he's damn fine.

Gina! Oh how I miss Gina, I haven't talked to her in so long, shes one of those people that I talk to on certain occasions, and I miss them.

Picture 2:

1 comment.

LuLu(Lucy): OH MY CHAD! SONNAYYY! (: You never told me you and chad were hitting it off, text me with the deeeeeeeeets.

Ahh lucy. I love her. Shes my best best best friend, well besides tawni. I love both of them. I'll have to text her later.

Picture 3:

2 comments

TheprettiestGIRL(Tawni): allison sonny monroe, call me as soon as you read this. You've got some explaining to do. (:

heehee. I'll call her in a bit.

Kayleekay: sonny, you and chad? I don't believe it, you could never get a guy like chad.. ohmychadd.

Wow. Even with a picture shes still a bitch. She still doesnt believe. Ugh whatever.

I didnt really wanna read all the other comments. I just didnt care.

Was holding chads hand all day.. (: is what I updatied my status too and logged off.

I called tawni chatted with her and explained. She squeeled and then we hung up. I just thought about today, I mean he held my hand. IN FRONT OF HIS FRIENDS! I mean before he didnt even want me near mackenzie falls, so this is a step. I love it. I love him, I think. I don't want to go to fast with this realtionship. Well im going to bed. Night. (:

_BAHHHH! I dont like this chapter. I think its poorly written.. But you know, it got the message across. (: and since i got 70 reveiws i got this in. (: but now its time to study for the damn finals, there so stupid and dumb and GAWD! i just hate, and i think that i'm gonna have sonny and portlyn become close, but still be close with tawni. would you guys like that? a little portlyn sonny friendship? (: and im also thinking that im going to change one of the things on the list, ill let you now. (: kk i love you all reveiw!  
_**xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx**


	14. Tell Her She Is Gorgeous

**Tell Her She's Gorgeous**

**SPOV:**

"Sonny!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs. I groaned a bit, but slowly made myself get up and walk downstairs.

"Yes Mom?" I mumbled. What time was it, like 6 in the morning? Jeez.

"It's time to get up, you have to be to the studio early this morning," My mother stated this sweetly, trying to make me not scream at her. Believe me, I wanted to but, it's not all her fault.

"Oh, thanks mom," I walked back upstairs to get ready for the day. Today, I wanted to look good. For Chad mainly. After all, I have all these new clothes that Portlyn picked out for me. Most of them were really hot. I really want to impress Chad, because well he's never really seen me looking hot. I went into my closet and browsed through my new clothes, I decided on a white halter top. The halter top showed of my tan shoulders, and made me look a little slimmer. I picked out a pair of brown shorts; the shorts went to a little above my mid thigh. They were pretty short, but they showed of my tan legs.

"SONNY! 20 MINUTES THEN YOU GOTTA LEAVE!"

Shit. That's not a lot of time. I ran over to my make-up mirror and started to do my make-up. A little eyeliner brought out my brown eyes, and the light green eye shadow I put on really brought them out. I put a little lip gloss on and my make-up looked perfect. I got my curler ready, and curled the ends of my hair. It looked great. I thought. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked good. I couldn't wait for Chad to see me. I grabbed a cute pair of flip flops and was out the door.

After about 20 minutes of driving, I finally got to the studio. I walked in, and sadly I noticed that the Mackenzie Falls cast was not here yet. I think I can keep this outfit looking good until they get here. I walked into the prop house, and smiled. "Tawni!"

"Hey Sonny," Tawni greeted me with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Good," I smiled. "You?"

Tawni looked at me. "Good, hey why are you looking so hot today?"

I giggled a little bit. "You really think I look hot?"

Tawni nodded. "Damn straight girl!"

"Well thank you, I'm trying to impress Chad today!" I smiled a bit. "So why did we have to come in early?"

"Practicing our fastys sketch," Tawni told me. OUR FASTYS SKETCH! You mean the one that I have to get covered in effing ketchup? No. No. No. NO.

"Not that one, I have to get covered in ketchup!" I exclaimed. I look so hot, and now I have to go get covered in ketchup!

"Aww, I'm sorry Hun!" Tawni frowned a bit. Then she saw the mirror in the corner and smiled.

"WAIT! I'll just change clothes, I mean we have plenty of clothes I can wear," I sighed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness that I thought of that.

"Nah, you can't actually. Remember? We cleaned out the closets and such like 5 days ago because of the summer months coming up, when we don't film." Tawni looked at me when she said this, and then looked back into the mirror and started putting more lip gloss on her already much glossed lips.

"Shit! Well, then I have to make sure that he sees me before then," I smiled at the thought. Just then, Marshall walked in.

"Come on ladies, time to practice," Marshall said, and with that he walked out.

"I guess, after this I'll just go home and change into something else hot," I muttered and went to the stage.

**CPOV:**

"Why do you build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down?" I was singing, more like belting that song on my way to the studio this morning. Why? Well, I'm just in a really good mood. Why? Because I looked at the pictures of me and Sonny last night on Facebook. They turned out really good. We both looked extremely happy, which is also a good thing. I pulled into the studio parking lot and saw that Sonny was already there. Weird, she's never here this early. I got out of my car and went into the studio. I thought about going to see Sonny, but then I realized she's filming or something, so I just went to my dressing room. It's so lonely in here without Sonny, she brightens this place up. I think I am going to go see her now, I miss her. Okay I know it sounds like I am being a creeper, but honestly she's the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. I'm gonna come off as a creeper. So, I walked to the so random studio and then someone flies into me.

"WHOA!" I scream as I go flying backwards.

"I'm so sorry Chad!" I hear Sonny's voice say. I see her come towards me. She's full of ketchup. Wait, why?

"It's okay Sonny, why are you full of ketchup?" I ask.

Sonny looks down. "You're not supposed to see me like this, I had this whole outfit planned for you, but then we had to rehearse and.." Sonny started rambling until I interrupted her.

"Sonny, you are gorgeous, no matter what your wearing," I smiled at her and got up to pull her into a hug.

"You really think so Chad?" Sonny looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes Sonshine," I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Just a sweet, little kiss. I pulled away. "I definitely like the shorts on you thought" I winked at her and let her go.

"I'm sure you would like them off of me more," Sonny winked and walked off swaying her hips as she walked.

"Wow, so gorgeous," I muttered to myself and walked back to my studio.

_Okay... I am SOOOO sorry it took so long. :/ i just have been swamped with homework. and then soccer season started. But soon it will be summer, which means a lot more free time. other then soccer of course. :)) but again im so sorry, im going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow, :)). alright again totally sorry. :/ i feel horrible about not updating. and then giving you guys this horrid of a chapter. sorry! sorry! :(( well. review anyways. i love you guys. :)) and feel free to message me any ideas you have for the story, I might use them. :)) love ya'll.  
**xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx**_


	15. Forgive Her For Her Mistakes

**Forgive Her for Her Mistakes**

**SPOV:**

"Tawni! TAWNI!" I screamed as I walked into my dressing room.

"SONNY! SONNY!" Tawni screamed back.

"Guess what!" I sat down on the couch next to the chair she was sitting on.

"What?" Tawni said as she turned to look at me.

"Chad just told me I was gorgeous," I paused for a smile, "even covered in ketchup,"

"Aw, how cute," Tawni smiled. "That's adorable Sonny!"

"I thought so too, now I think I'm going to change and go see him," I smiled and walked into my changing room. A few minutes later I was changed and cleaned up. I walked over to Chad's dressing room. I walked in. "Cha-." I stopped talking as soon as I saw Chad Dylan Cooper walk out of his bathroom shirtless. Holy. Hell. He's a goddess.

"Oh! Hey Sonny!" He smiled at me. "Let me just put on a shirt," He grabbed the shirt lying from the couch.

"Hold on," I smirked and took out my phone and snapped a picture. "Gotta save this gorgeous moment," I giggled a little bit. It was a flirty giggle, not one I usually do.

"Hey you have to delete that," Chad mumbled putting on his shirt.

"And why do I have to do that?" I smiled and put away my phone.

"Because, we can't have the world seeing Chad Dylan Cooper shirtless," Chad smiled and walked over. "Do I have to take your phone away and delete it?"

"Nope," I smiled and sat on the couch. "I'm not deleting it,"

"You have to, we can't have that just flying around," Chad sat next to me. Really close, I might add.

"Nope, I want that photo, in case of emergency," I smiled at him and put my legs over his.

"What do you mean in case of emergency?" Chad put his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Well, in case you're ever mean to me, I have revenge material," I mumbled.

"You think I'm going to be that mean to you, that you'll need that material?" Chad pulled away from me. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"No, I don't think you-" I began to say when Chad interrupted me.

"I think it's best if you go, I don't want to be mean to you," Chad had a bite to his voice. He was really upset. I didn't mean to upset him, I was just saying. I didn't know what to say so I walked out of his room.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard Portlyn say from behind me.

"Hey," I sighed.

"What's up girlie?" Portlyn asked me and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I took a picture of Chad shirtless, and then he told me to delete, but I said that I might need it for revenge if he was ever mean to me, and then he was like well you think I'm going to be that mean. Then he told me I should leave, and now I'm upset," I hugged Portlyn back and started to cry after I told her the whole story.

"Hey, Chad will let this blow over, you just gotta give him time alright? Go home and get some rest, tomorrow everything will be ok," Portlyn reassured me and gave me a loving smile.

"Alright," I sniffled a little bit. "Thanks Port," I got up and went back to my set and laid on the prop house couch and slowly felt myself fall asleep.

**CPOV:**

Maybe I over reacted? I don't know. I just, it hurt me when she said that. Did she think I was going to be mean to her? I would never be mean enough to her that she needed to get revenge, that's just crazy. I mean I know I have been mean in the past, but have I ever really been that mean? I guess the time I made her look like a diva was, but she got me back. Well actually, she never sent that video to tween weekly. Hmm. I guess she is just uber nice. Maybe I over reacted a tad bit? Nah, that's crazy talk. I don't over react.

"CHAD!" Portlyn screamed walking in to my room. She interrupted my thinking. That put me in an upset mood.

"What Portlyn!" I asked her with a little bit of an annoyed tone.

"WHY, did you BLOW up at Sonny! She is CRYING because of you!" Portlyn was PISSED. Not like, you broke my nail pissed, but full blown you ripped my skirt pissed.

"So! EFFING! WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs back to Portlyn.

"Chad! You need to forgive Sonny, she didn't even mean it like that, and now she's all upset, and YOU'RE all upset! It's something so little, it doesn't need to go this far!" Portlyn advised me. She stomped out of the room.

Maybe I should forgive Sonny, I don't think she meant to be like that. I think I'm going to. I mean it was just a simple mistake. Out of my dressing room I headed. I headed to the prop house to find Sonny sleeping on the couch. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. I smiled and grabbed some paper and wrote her a note.

S,

I wanted to say I was sorry for how I reacted. :) I blew up, and I forgive you. Can you forgive me? Please. I know your sleeping and you won't get this for a little while, but call me or text me when you do so we can hang out tonight. I'm sorry Hon.

-C

I put the note on the table and left the room.

**SPOV:**

I woke up a little bit dazed. Those 5 seconds after you take a nap, when you're confused, yeah that's where I'm at. After I differed from my dazed state, I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table. What is this? I grabbed it and read it. It made me smile. What a cutie. I walked over to the falls and saw he was filming. I went into his dressing room, more like snuck into his room. I didn't want him to see me. I was going to surprise him. It felt like hours, but it was more like 5 minutes until he walked into the room. I ran right up to him and jumped on him, and kissed him.

"Whoa," Chad exclaimed as he pulled away. "I take that as I'm forgiven?"

"Does this answer your question?" I asked and kissed Chad passionately. A few minutes later I pulled away. "If you can forgive me for my mistakes, I can forgive you for yours," I smiled and kissed him yet again.

_Hmm, I'm not sure if I love this chapter or not. :[[ but i do love summer! :D and today it was RAINING. so I GOT THIS DONE. after i did my chores and such. :/ but. I GOT IT DONE. :D haha. your welcome. haah just kiddding. its not even good. BUT. you get it. :)) haha. uh, yeah. so i'm super sorry for the late update. :) i loveeeeeee this story ! and i love everyone who reads it ! pleaseee reveiw.  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


	16. Let Her Wear Your Clothes

**Let Her Wear Your Clothes**

SPOV:

"So, do you wanna hang out tonight?" I asked Chad sitting next to him on his couch.

"Sure," Chad smiled. "My place after work?"

"Sure, I get off at 5," I smiled. "I'll meet you by your car, I got to get back to the studio, filming!" I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. I went to my dressing room and got ready for our next sketch.

**-skip a few hours, (: it is now FIVE! :D-**

I went out to Chad's "Baby". Pfft, I'm his baby now. Ha Ha, stupid car. Look at me; I am talking to a car, in my mind. There has got to be something wrong with me. I noticed that it was unlocked. Strange, why is it unlocked? Well, I'm going in. I got in the passenger seat and began to look around. Snooping around Chad's car, sounds fun? I was about to start snooping, when I saw Chad coming out. Great, way to ruin my fun. I sat there waiting for the blonde boy to come into that car. When he did, he looked at me with this weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

"How did you get in my car?"

"Someone didn't lock his car up," I giggled a bit.

"What, really! Oh yeah, ha-ha, I forgot today I went out for lunch, I must not have locked it up before I went back to the studio." Chad explained.

"Of course," I smiled at him. "Let's go," I told him. He started the car. Chad started driving with one hand, and grabbed my hand with his other one. He intertwined our fingers. We drove like this to his house. This of course made me smile like crazy. What girl wouldn't like that, I mean how cute? When we got to his house, which didn't shock me as much as the first time, we went to his living room. I sat on the couch. He sat next to me.

"So what would you like to do?" Chad asked grabbing my hand and playing with it.

"Let's bake cookies!" I exclaimed and ran to his kitchen. Chad soon came after me.

"Really Sonny, you want to bake cookies? Really?" Chad smoothly said.

"Yes Chad, REALLY," I smiled and started grabbing supplies out of cabinets.

"What kind of cookies?" Chad smiled and started grabbing supplies as well.

"Chocolate Chip, duh!" I giggled a bit. "What other cookies would I make?"

"I don't know peanut butter?" Chad, wow wasn't he stupid. Peanut butter cookies? What is this, Disney Channel? Only LAMEOS make peanut butter.

"Lame, you're LAME," I giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"I am NOT lame," Chad laughed and flicked flower into my face.

"You did NOT just flick flower in my face," I was shocked.

"I think I just did," Chad smirked, that cute little smirk that I love so much.

"Well, I might just do this," I flicked some flour into his face.

Before I could blink, we started a huge flour fight. It was ridiculous; I had flour everywhere on my body. It was caked on there. I think we fought for at least an hour. It was absolutely lovely.

"Chad, I am COVERED in flower," I laughed. It was a funny sight to be seen, Chad and I, all covered in flour, standing in a kitchen full of flour.

"Me too," Chad smiled and then he leaned in to kiss me.

"I don't think so Mister!" I backed up. "I gotta get cleaned up first," I smirked.

"Well, let's get cleaned up, you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" Chad smiled and grabbed my flour-covered hand as he led me into the living room.

"Could I?" I smiled at him and we walked to his room together.

He grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and a shirt and gave them to me. "There you go dear,"

"Why thank you," I smiled and kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom to change. I got out of my flour filled clothes, and put on Chad's clothes. They were kinda big on me. I liked them! I washed my face and shook the flower outta my hair. I looked decent, so I walked out of the bathroom and over to a cleaned up Chad.

"Can I kiss you now?" He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me. I pecked him on the lips and laid down in his bed.

"Let's watch a movie!" I smiled and patted the spot next to me. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and he turned on the TV. Being in his arms was perfect, this moment was perfect. He's perfect. I think.

_Short one. Filled with Channy fluff. :) haha. gotta love it. :D so, i honestly like this chapter. could've been written a bit bit better.. but i like the idea. i love flour fights. :D haha they are the BOMB. :)) haha. so, i hope you enjoyed this. :)) reveiw pleaseeee.  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


	17. Let Her Fall Asleep In Your Arms

Let Her Fall Asleep in Your Arms

**CPOV: **

"What movie do you want to watch Sonshine?" I asked her and kissed the top of her head. We were sitting on my bed, and my arm was around Sonny's shoulders. Her head was on top of my shoulder, it felt like my shoulder was meant for her head. It fit perfectly.

"I don't mind, whatever you want to watch," Sonny looked at me. I looked down at her. We both smiled at each other. I got up and went to look at the movies I had in my room. Iron man? Nah. The Notebook? No WAY, why is that even in my room! I don't want that movie, WAIT, I watched it with Portlyn when we were dating. Got it! Okay well, let's see. How about Rent? I haven't seen that in a while, and I think Sonny will like it. It's a musical, so I mean come on. She has got to love it. I put the movie in and sat back on the bed.

"What are we watching?" Sonny cuddled back up to me.

"Rent," I told her. I heard her gasp.

"I LOVE RENT!" She exclaimed. "I know every song!"

"Well then, I picked a good movie," I laughed and turned to watch the screen.

We watched the movie for a while until one part came on.

"Hey Chad, will you reenact this scene with me?" She pouted her lips.

"The light my candle scene?" I smiled. This was my favorite scene.

"Yes, I love this song," She smiled and grabbed my hand and led me right infront of the TV. Sonny rewound the movie to right at the beginning of the scene.

(go to youtube, and type in "light my candle rent" click on the first option, or the one that says "light my candle-RENT movie" you can see the scene they are reenacting.)

"Ready?" Sonny asked me smiling.

"Go ahead," I smiled.

Sonny pushed play, and I heard the music start to play. "What'd you forget?" I sang while pretending to open a door.

"Got a light?" Sonny sang and held up a fake candle.

"I know you, you're your're shivering," I sang while Sonny walked by me.

"It's nothing, they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet," Sonny sang beautifully might I add while she walked a little more past me. I followed her. "Would you light my candle?" Sonny sang while I pretending to put a jacket around her.

Sonny and I reenacted the whole scene, Sonny sounding absoultley wonderful. She has such a beautiful singing voice. After the scene was over, we sat back on my bed and we got all cuddled up.

"That was fun," Sonny stated and smiled up at me.

"It was," I smiled and kissed the top of her head again.

Sonny yawned and put her head on my shoulder. I started to watch the movie, and got into it. Until I heard this cute noise from the brunette with her head on my shoulder, I looked down and saw that she was sleeping. What a cutie. I decided it would be best to let her sleep, wouldn't want her to be crabby. So I wrapped my other arm around her, and I got comfortable. I watched Sonny sleep. Her flat tummy raising, and then falling. Her nostrils flaring with every intake of breath. Her hair sprawled out on my shoulder. She just looked so perfect, so beautiful at that moment. I think, that if I woke up every morning to this sight, I would be the happiest man in the entire world. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep to the sounds of The Tango Maureen.

_I love. love. love. LOVE. Rent. :) it is MY FAVORITE... MUSICAL. EVER. :D other then Wicked. :)) which I auditioned for, and got the part of Elphba! :D haha JUST KIDDING. ;) well. i really like this chap, just cuse.. well it has rent in it. :) so there is only 9 chapters left in this story. :( how depressing right? nah! i might do a story following it. who knows. :DDDD this chapterr is shorts. sorry. :p REVIEW! :)  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


	18. Get Her Mad Then Kiss Her

Get Her Mad Then Kiss Her

**SPOV:**

"CHAD!" I screamed when I woke up. I was freaking out! What time was it! Why was I here!

"Sonny!" Chad replied startled that I woke him up. "What's wrong?"

"Uh! What time is it! And why I am sleeping on you!" I was worried. What if it was late my mom has got to be freaking out!

"Chill Sonny, its 9 and you fell asleep during the move," Chad told me. He hugged me close. "It's okay,"

"Oh thank god, I was worried," I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why you freaking out!" Chad questioned me.

"Maybe because if I'm not home at a reasonable hour, my mom is going to think that we just did something wrong!" I exploded. I was starting to get kinda pissed, how do you not realize that! Are you that stupid that you don't realize if I show up at like 1 in the morning my mom is going to shoot me!

"Would you calm down? God! I was just asking a question!" Chad retorted back.

I just glared at him. You don't tell a girl to calm down. EVER. Doesn't he know that too? GOD. Stupid Boys. Why are boys so stupid? WHY. WHY. WHY. I jumped away from him and started to head for the door.

"Sonny!" Chad ran after me, pulled me close and kissed me.

I kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. "Yes Chad?"

"I'm sorry," Chad pecked me on the lips again.

His lips, are the way to my heart. He just can kiss me, and I forget why I was mad at him. Wow. I love his kisses, I love him. "It's okay," I smiled and leaned in for another kiss. His lips touched mine, and I felt a spark. Kidding, I felt full blown fireworks. I wondered if he felt the same thing I did. I was caught up in my thoughts to notice something poking at my lips. Was that Chad's tongue? We've made out before, but I don't think we've ever used tongue. Well, something new I guess? I granted his tongue entrance and we started to wrestle for a little bit. His kisses are just breathtaking, especially this one. We fell back onto the bed. He was on top of me, that's when I knew I had to stop.

"Chad, No," I stated. He knew what I meant and got off of me.

"Sonny, I wasn't gonna try anything," Chad confirmed. I knew that, but I just didn't want to get carried away.

"I know, but sometimes people can get carried away, I just didn't want to make a mistake," I pecked Chad on the lips and smiled at him. One day, I do plan on sleeping with him. He's my everything, I think. I hope.

_Hey guuys... :) enjoy this chappter. i like it. :D i like it ALOT. uhhm, and sorry i've just lost some inspiration because i just went through a really rough break up :*(... and i'm a little depressed still. i mean we dated for almost a year, and he broke up with me because i wouldn't go any farther with him. :(( so. i'm sorry, so this chapter was important with how Chad reacted. i need a boy like that. :( reveiw... :)  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


	19. Kiss Her In Front Of Your Friends

**Kiss Her In Front Of Your Friends**

**CPOV**

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed and ran into my arms. Tears were streaming down her face. It was two weeks since the night that we watched Rent, and such. I was worried. I held her tight.

"Sonny what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back.

"T-They are can-cancelling So R-random!" Sonny cried into my shirt, even though it sounded more like "bey are wancelling ro andom". I'm just that awesome that I can tell what she is saying.

"What! Why!" I asked her.

"Too Kiddish!" Sonny looked at me, and a fresh batch of tears filled up her eyes.

"Shh, It's okay baby, its okay" I reassured her pulling her close.

"You don't understand, without So Random I-I-I" She began to say but started balling into me instead. I sat down on the couch in my dressing room and held her.

"You what?" I asked.

"I'll have to move back to Wisconsin, unless I find other work, Soon," Sonny started to cry harder, if that's even humanely possible.

"No, you're not moving back there, you can work on Mackenzie Falls!" I told her smiling.

"W-what? Chad I'm not that good of an actress!" Sonny confessed but smiled a little bit at me.

"Bull, here run through the script with me," I handed her a script as she looked at it.

"I'll try," Sonny mumbled.

"We are actually looking for a new star, we need someone to play Summer, a new girl moving to the falls, see her dad is richer then everyone else, even Mackenzie, and she acts like a total snob, but everyone tries to be her friend anyway, it turns out she's just really afraid of people being her friend to use her, but Mackenzie knows how that feels so they end up dating and then you know more drama happens! here just try!" I told her opening my script. "Page 9".

Sonny opened her script. "You go first," She smiled shyly.

"Well hey there, My name's Mackenzie! Who are you?" I smiled at her, with my charming Mackenzie smile.

"Summer," Sonny replied with no enthuasim, and pretending she didn't even care. Perfect!

"Summer what a pretty name, for a very pretty girl," I smiled and grabbed her hand like the script said.

"Who do you think you are!" Sonny said as she pulled her hand away. "I don't need a boy trying to charm me on my first day, so back off." Sonny glared at me. Wow, she was an amazing actress. What was she saying!

"Sonny you do know that you're an amazing actress right?" I smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks," Sonny blushed.

"I'm gonna talk to my director right now," I smiled and walked away to my Directors room. I knocked and waited for him to say Come in. As soon as he did I walked in.

"I found the PERFECT girl for our new star!" I smiled and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Really? Who!" My director, Tom asked.

"Sonny Monroe," I smiled.

"She can act?" Tom looked shocked.

"Yeah, I ran through some lines and I was blown away!" I smiled at him. It was working out perfectly, the love of my life will still be able to live here! I'll be able to see her every day! This is great!

"I'll have to see her, send her in!" Tom smiled and shooed me away.

I walked out and went over to Sonny, who was hanging out with my cast. I sat next to her a pecked her on the lips. "Tom wants to see you!"

"Really!" Sonny's face lit up. I felt the need to kiss her again, so I did.

"Oh god, PLEASE do that somewhere else!" Portlyn pleaded.

Sonny pulled away and blushed. "Sorry Port, he just can't keep off of me!"

"EW!" Portlyn screamed. "That is UNNECESSARY information!"

"You know you love me Port," Sonny smiled at her.

"Your right, I do," Portlyn smiled.

"I love her more," I piped in and smiled up at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Chad!" Sonny giggled. "I'm going to go see your director," She stood up and walked into the room.

"Jeez Chad, kiss your girlfriend enough?" Chastity joked.

"Ha, you're so funny," I said, you could feel the sarcasm.

"Calm down Chad, so have you, well you know!" Trevor said nudging me on the arm.

"Nope, I haven't you knowed yet! She's different, I don't wanna rush into things!" I smiled. I sounded like a mush, but who cares.

"AWWWWWWW! That is so cute! Our little Chaddy is in love!" Portlyn gushed.

"CHAD CHAD CHAD!" Sonny screamed running out of the director's office. "I got it! I got the role!"

"Wait! She's going to play SUMMER!" Portlyn's face lit up. "NO WAY!" Portyln ran over and hugged Sonny. "This is going to be fantastic!"

I ran over and took Sonny from Portlyn and kissed her passionately. "I can't wait to start rehearsing with you!"

"I know, I'm so excited!" Sonny smiled a big smile. "I have to go talk to Tawni!" With that she bounced away. Every step it looked like she got a little happier.

"Chad, you do know that, that is the ONLY girl we will ever let you kiss in front of us!" Portlyn told me and giggled.

"She's the only girl I need," I smiled and walked away to my dressing room. I heard the Aww's from Portlyn and Chastity. I heard the Whippeds being screamed from Trevor and Devon, and at this moment I could care less.

_Little Channy Fluff for you. :) Uhhm, so my whole break-up situation is getting better. We talked it through, and he wants me back, but I am not going to get back with him. He made me feel like shit, and I can't deal with that. So I'm talking to a different guy, who just today said "I was beautiful from the inside and out, and that I shouldn't worry about him, any guy would be lucky to have you,", New potential boy? Possibly. :) Not now though, cause 1) still dealing with the break up. 2) i don't know him very well yet. 3)i don't like to date very close together, i look like a whore then. BUT. I'm very excited. :) and btw, your reveiws easily made my day, i really appreciate you know? a little girl to girl advice! or guy, if there was one out there that i missed. I love you guys i really do. :) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did. :) Reveiw please! ;)  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


	20. Let Her Know She's Important

**Let Her Know She's Important**

**SPOV:**

I fluttered away from the Mackenzie Falls set beaming; I get to stay with everybody! I went to my old dressing room and saw Tawni.

"Hey Girlie," I smiled at her and walked into the room.

"Why in the world are you so happy! You have to go back to Wisconsin!" Tawni exclaimed with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Because, I GET TO STAY!" I exploded and ran over and hugged her.

She pulled away. "What? How! I heard your mom this morning!"

"I got another job," I smiled at her. She looked shocked.

"How! So fast? We found out this morning!" Tawni was freaking out, like she didn't expect me to get another job.

"I'm working as the new star on Mackenzie Falls," I smiled at her.

"No way, NO WAY, You're playing SUMMER!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah, the director picked me this morning, why?" I asked confused. Shouldn't Tawni be happy? I mean I'm her best friend. I'm not leaving, why is she getting so worked up?

"I was going to audition for that part! Why would that pick you! You're a little unimportant NOBODY! And I'm TAWNI HART!" Tawni screamed at the top of her lungs. Unimportant nobody?

"Unimportant Nobody? That's what you really think of me?" I mumbled out meekly. That hurt. A lot.

Tawni looked at me. I looked back and saw nothing in her eyes but my reflection. I walked out of the room, and as soon as I was far enough away I started balling. I just kept walking until I made it outside. I sat on a park bench, balling my eyes out just thinking about how Tawni could say something like that to me. I looked up to the sky and saw that it looked like rain. Right now, I couldn't care less.

"Sonny?" I heard a voice say. It sounded like Chad. I didn't say anything I just buried my head in my knees. "Sonny what's wrong!" Chad sat next to me and held me tight.

I just cried into his shirt. I couldn't find the words to say what had just happened to me. I couldn't even think of how to describe how I was feeling.

"Shh Sonny, shh it's okay!" Chad started to rub my back. I started to feel a little better and I looked up at him.

"Tawni said I was an unimportant nobody," I sniffled a bit and looked away from him.

"That's because you are one," Chad stated. He got up and left me there all alone. I stood there in utter despair. Then I woke up.

"What? It was a dream!" I screamed to myself. I was in my dressing room, soon to be an empty room laying on the couch. I must have fell asleep while I was waiting for Tawni. I got to go talk to Chad though. Really quickly. I walked over to the studio and went into his dressing room. "Chad?"

"Oh hey Sonshine!" He smiled and me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Chad I have to ask you something, do you think I'm an unimportant nobody?" I looked into his eyes.

"Of course not! Sonny you are the most important person in my life!" Chad smiled at me. "Where did you get a silly idea like that?"

"A dream," I replied sheepishly. I felt sort of Silly!

"Oh wow, Sonny Monroe you're the most important person in my life, and nothing will ever change that!" Chad kissed me sweetly. What a sweetheart! I can't believe how sweet he is!

"Aw, Chad when did you become such a sweetheart?" I gushed.

"Since I met you," Chad looked at me and grinned that goofy grin that I love so much.

"You're too sweet!" I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"I have my moments," Chad smiled at me. "You wanna rehearse some more?"

"Sure, Let's do it!" I pecked Chad one last time and we sat down and opened our scripts.

_I don't know why but i got really inspired to write this story! :D haha. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Theres only 6 chapters left! :0 it's horrible. but not really. ;) haha. im thinking of ideas for a sequal. ;) haha. if you got any lemme know in your reveiws. oh. and feel free to follow me on twitter "xxilydarlingxx". :) i'm gonan stop rambling now. haha. bye. reveiw. :)_


	21. Kiss Her On The Forehead

**Kiss Her Forehead**

**CPOV:**

"Okay listen Summer, I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to Mackenzie like that!" I glared at Sonny.

"Except for me, Summer Underwood," Sonny stated and got up and started to walk away.

"No, not you, you don't even know me!" I screamed walking towards her.

Sonny turned to face me. "Yeah and you don't know me, so do yourself a favor and back off pretty boy!" She glared and turned on her heel and whisked away.

"Aw Sonny you're so good! You don't even know!" I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you just kiss my forehead?" Sonny asked blushing.

"Yeah, why you don't like it?" I asked frowning.

"No, No I like it! I was just shocked, I mean that's such a cute gesture!" Sonny smiled at me. "That's so cute!"

"You're so cute!" I kissed her forehead once again and smiled at her. Oh god, I'm such a sap. I need to show her I'm still passionate, but how?

"Aw, you're making me blush!" Sonny giggled a kissed my lips softly.

I pulled her in and kissed her a little more passionately. She didn't pull away but instead wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closer. I wrapped my arms around the lovely curvy waist she has and closed any space that was between us. I stuck my tongue into Sonny's mouth and started to roam her mouth until I felt her tongue start to battle with mine. Both our tongues started to battle for dominance as we fell onto the couch. I started to move my hands up and down her toned stomach. Sonny moaned in my mouth a little bit. Then I felt her hands start to move up and down my abs. I might lose control if we don't stop soon. I pulled away and just sat Sonny on my lap.

"I'm sorry, but if we didn't stop soon I was going to lose control!" I sighed and looked up at her. She didn't look disappointed she looked thrilled.

"Thanks Chad, for stopping that before it got carried away! I always seem to forget what I'm doing when I'm kissing you," Sonny blushed and looked up at me.

"Join the club," I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. I love her, I have to tell her. I have to! I LOVE SONNY MONROE!

_Okkkay. :) haha, i felt that Chad was getting toooooo sweet. so i added a little passion in there... :) again, it's hard for me to right this story, but i'm writing it so i can make a perfect boyfriend in my head.. :) haha. you don't even know what goes on in my brain. :P once again follow me on twitter "xxilydarling". :) bahaha. alright. reveiw please. :)  
xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx_


End file.
